Princess of New Orleans
by Sweet Little Darling
Summary: This wasn't suppose to happen. Klaus's only daughter, Mary wasn't suppose to return to town when Esther was planning their destruction. Then again Mary never lisents to her father. Even if her father is Klaus. Post 3x13. AU. Damon/OC.
1. The Life and Death of Mary

**1. The Life and Death of Mary**

_Middle Ages, 10__th__ Century_

A piercing cry was heard thought the small cabin. Klaus Mikaelson closed his eyes he couldn't believe that the cry was coming from a tiny baby. Worse, that the baby that his younger sister, Rebekah was holding was his daughter.

Rebekah cooed trying to get the infant to sleep. It work. Rebekah had always been good with children.

Elijah stood by patiently in the doorway, keeping watch in case Kol, Finn, or Henrik happened to come by. The three of them didn't trust them with this piece of news. That Klaus had impregnated a seventeen year old village girl out of wedlock even though the village girl was currently married to a man that she despised, though he was sick right now. Adelle.

That was her name Adelle.

She was such a sweet, village girl that Klaus at one point had hoped to marry her, but she was already married and he knew that Mikael would never approve. Mikael never approved of anything he did.

There were only four people that knew that this baby girl was Klaus's daughter. Rebekah, Elijah, Adelle, and Klaus himself and only the four of them would know. Lord knew what Mikael would do to Klaus or worse the baby if he knew that Klaus had an illegitimate daughter.

Elijah and Rebekah were the only siblings that Klaus would led in on his little secret. The only ones he trusted. Henrik was far too young, Finn was too close to their mother for Klaus's liking, and Kol often had a big mouth.

"She's asleep," Rebekah slowly stood up as she walked towards Klaus to show her his daughter that was wrapped in a colorful blanket. "She's your daughter, Nik."

"Is she really mine?" he said in a wondered tone as with trembling arms he held her in his arms. The baby had the same pale skin as Klaus and the same shaped nose. The baby had pale blond hair, the same pale blond hair as both Adelle and Rebekah and the same blue eyes like Klaus.

Elijah peeked through the doorway curiously. "Have you decided on a name?"

"Mary." Adelle whispered. "Her name shall be Mary."

"Mary." Klaus chocked out the name. "Yes, Mary sounds just right."

That was the last time that Klaus saw Mary. The next day Henrik was murdered.

* * *

"Mary has become engaged to be married," Elijah told his brother nineteen years later as they rode through the forest in Virginia. They had been traveling through the United States since they were turned into vampires and avoiding Mikael's wrath.

Both Kol and Finn were in Europe, Rebekah was the only one with them and she had stayed back in town.

Klaus frowned. "Isn't she a little young?" Klaus hadn't seen Mary since she was a baby and he relied on Elijah to give him news about his daughter. It was better for him to stay away otherwise she would just be another victim on Mikael's list.

Elijah chuckled in amusement. "She's nineteen Niklaus. She's a woman now."

"Well, who is she marrying then?" he asked impatiently and not enjoying being mocked by Elijah because he didn't know how old his daughter was.

"A local farmer."

Klaus snorted in disbelief. "A farmer? She should be marrying a king."

"Do you wish to see her, brother?" Elijah asked hopefully. "Don't you wish to see how much she has grown?"

Klaus shook his head. "No, I do not."

* * *

"Mary is ill."

Rebekah and Klaus stared at Elijah in confusion. Frustrated, Klaus put down his goblet filled with wine. "Brother weeks before you told me that Mary was getting married."

"She did, Niklaus." Elijah said trying not to lose his patience with his brother. "But she has fallen ill. Her husband and mother have both died already from influenza and Mary is already delirious. She only has hours left."

Klaus let out a low growl as he stood up.

"Nik!" Rebekah called out, but Klaus didn't turned around, "Nik, where are you going?"

Klaus couldn't believe that the girl in front of him, no older than nineteen was his daughter. She was tall, though not as tall as him with pale, blond hair and blue eyes that were barely visible through half closed lids.

She was delirious with fever. Klaus bit into his wrist and forced Mary to drink it even though she struggled a little bit.

He laid her back gently on the bed.

"I'm sorry, Mary," he said as he closed the door without another word.

* * *

Mary turned around to see if they were still chasing her. They were. The men in dark suits armed with guns that had burned down her village only minutes after she woke up. She had thought that she would die of the influenza, just like her mother and husband had, but she had woken up feeling better and then the attacks had started.

Mary pulled up the hem of her dress to avoid tripping, but the forest was dark and she was doing a poor job doing it. She heard guns blasting and then she felt a sharp pain hitting her back.

She fell to the floor feeling her head hit the ground. _I'm going to die, _she said her body growing cold _I'm going to die. I've been killed._

She took a sharp breath, her eyes froze in pain, her body grew cold and she stopped moving.

Hours later when her blue eyes opened again she was surprise to know that she was still alive and to see three new faces staring at her.

* * *

_Present Day, Mystic Falls_

"Um, Miss are you done with that?"

Mary Mikaelson looked up startled. She hadn't realize that she had finished her food and was now using her fork to write her name with the leftover spaghetti sauce left on her plate: _Mary Victoria Mikaelson.._

"Oh sure," she awkwardly handed the plate to the tall, blond waiter that had the body of a football player.

"You're new around Mystic Falls?" he asked her making small talk.

Mary grimaced. "Is is that obvious?"

"Yes, but not in a bad way," he corrected himself. "Mystic Falls is a pretty small town."

"I'm visiting my dad," Mary pointed out, it wasn't as if he was going to see him again. He would probable be her next lunch.

"That's good." the guy seemed relieved for some reason as he started cleaning her table. "You haven't seem him in a while?"

_Close to six hundred years, _she though. "Something like that. I'm Mary by the way. Mary Mikaelson." she offered her hand, but instead of taking it the guy froze as if in pain. She raised an eyebrow. "You ok?"

He snapped out of it. "Sorry, it's just Mikaelson, it's not a very usual last name."

"It's from Europe." she eyed his name tag. "Matt."

He offered her an awkward smile. "I better get going. Thank you for eating at the Grill." he walked away before Mary could even ask him what his problem was.

"That was weird," she mumbled as she got out, her ring glowing in the sunlight. She drove her little blue car until she stopped in front of a large, cream colored house. That looked almost like a mansion.

"This is it." she got out of the car and pushed the door of the house open. Immediately six vampires froze to stare at her.

She smiled awkwardly at them. "I'm home."

-End of Chapter One-

Please tell me what you think!


	2. Family Above All

**2. Family Above All**

_England 1492_

"_Uncle," Mary sat next to Elijah, who was staring at the fireplace. She removed the hairpins that were holding her hair together and let the blond curls tumble down her shoulders. "Do you love Katerina?"_

_Elijah looked at her in surprise. "Mary, where did you get such an idea? You are spending too much time with Rebekah." he hesitated. "You know I don't believe in love, Mary."_

"_You say that," she said quietly. "But you can see it in your eyes that you love her."_

"_It doesn't matter," he said avoiding her eyes. "She's the doppelganger, she must die."_

"_Perhaps if you tell father, he will understand-"_

"_Our loyalty is to my brother and to your father," Elijah interrupted her. "Our loyalty to him, to our family, must be above everything else. Don't forget that, Mary."_

* * *

She hadn't expected everyone to be there.

Last time she had checked half of her family were stuck in coffins and one of them was dead. Apparently she was behind on the times. Because every single family member (excluding Mikael) was there staring at her unexpectedly. There was Uncle Kol, Uncle Finn, Aunt Rebekah, Klaus, their mother who was her grandmother, Esther, and the one who had convinced her to come home, but didn't tell her about their little family reunion, Uncle Elijah.

Yet Mary refused to look surprise as well. "I'm home."

Klaus was the first one to step forward. He glanced at her and whispered her name as if he were staring at an allusion. He gulped. "Mary."

She nodded. "Klaus."

The irritation came back to Klaus's eyes when he saw that Mary was refusing to address him as father. He scoffed. "You've come home then?"

"It's been five centuries," she said simply. "I'd say it was time for a visit. May I come in?"

Klaus offered his hand. "Certainly."

Mary refused to grab it. She stepped into the hallway where Elijah greeted her first. "Mary, how was London?"

"Terribly boring." her eyes went to rest of her family members. "Now I haven't see any of you for quite a while."

* * *

"You went after Elena?" Klaus stormed into the room the next morning, fury evident in his eyes. His eyes were settled on Rebekah.

Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Here we go."

"Do you want another dagger in your heart?" Klaus threatened.

Kol stood up and scoffed at his brother. "Again with the dagger threats, don't you have any other tricks?"

"Oh, go back to staring at yourself," Klaus barked.

"And who are you, my father?"

"No, Kol," he gritted his teeth. "But you're in my house."

"Then perhaps we should take this outside."

Mary could barely hide her smile. Even after these years nothing had changed, her father still had a temper and Kol still acted without thinking.

"Enough!" Esther stepped into the room and Mary hardly recognize her. Her hair was now cut and her clothes were modern. "For a thousand years it's been my dream that this family can be one. It's going to be a magical evening, let's not spoil it."

Klaus and Kol immediately shut their mouths.

"Rebekah, Mary," she said staring at her daughter and her granddaughter. "Perhaps you should go into town to see if you can find some dresses for this evening."

"I doubt it, it's such a tiny town," Rebekah was grateful for her mother's distraction. She did not want to fight with Klaus at the moment. She grabbed her purse. "Let's go Mary."

* * *

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" Mary moved the clothes in the clothes rack with rapid monition until she was sure that she would break it. She had held in her feelings since she arrived yesterday, but she felt as if she would burst. "Why does he have to act like he needs to control everything, even his own family?!"

"That's Nik," Rebekah said as she picked out a light blue dress. "After a thousand years you learn to live with it."

"But it's so hard," she said frustrated.

Rebekah clicked her toung. "Just be grateful that you can't be packed away in a coffin, you seem to have an even worse temper than him," she raised the pale blue dress for Mary's inspection. "Pretty isn't it? You always look pretty in blue."

Mary soften. "Thank you. I'll take it."

Rebekah nodded. "With Mother with us, it will get easier, trust me. Nik is not as bad as you think he is Mary, he's change. . .somewhat. He does care about you."

Mary frowned. "He has a funny way of showing it. Uncle Elijah basically had to guilt trip me to come in the first place."

"That sounds like Elijah all right," she picked the hem of a dark green dress. "What do you think?"

"Beautiful. Eye catching. Are you trying to impress someone tonight?" she teased.

Strangely she caught a hint of a blush forming on Rebecca's face. "No, of course not. Don't be silly, Mary. Now let's hurry Mother needs help setting up."

* * *

"There's Rebekah," Elena Gilbert and Caroline Forbes stopped short when they saw Rebekah followed by a similar, younger looking girl.

"What's she doing here?" Caroline scoffed, obviously still displease that she was going to the ball with Matt.

"It's the town square," Elena pointed out. "Just be careful we don't need any more problems."

"Caroline, fancy meeting you here," Rebekah said in a mocking tone. "Me and my niece were just shopping for dresses."

A bewildered look appeared on Caroline and Elena's faces. "Your niece?"

"_Katerina," _Mary let out in a low whisper. "You were suppose to be dead."

"I'm not Katherine, I'm Elena Gilbert," she corrected.

"The doppelganger," Rebekah rolled her eyes. "Don't be fooled , the real thing is much better."

Caroline stepped forward, but Elena pushed her back. "Don't start Caroline, we don't need any more fights."

"Yes Caroline," Rebekah said sarcastically. "I'd doubt that my brother would be very happy with me if I kill his date before the dance this evening. Well girls nice chatting with you."

"Wait," Elena stopped her, staring at Mary. Her pale, heart happed face, her blue eyes, and blond hair seemed eerily familiar. "You said niece, who are you related to-"

"Klaus." Mary said simply. "I'm related to Klaus, I'm his daughter. Mary Mikaelson."

* * *

"She's just so cold to me Elijah," Klaus said bitterly as he started sketching in his drawing pad. "She has hardly said two words to me since she came here."

"You must be patient Niklaus." Elijah said plainly. "You must win her love back."

"Win her love?" he scoffed. "She's my daughter, she's required to love me."

Elijah sighed in annoyance. "After everything you did to her, you think you deserve forgiveness without giving anything back?"

"Of course, Elijah," he stared at his brother. "What Mary did was foolish in the first place, she could have gotten herself killed. She should be thanking me."

"You will never get her to love you if you act like that."

"I don't want her love," he stated. "I want her loyalty."

-End of Chapter Two-

Thank you so much to everyone that read, reviewed, favorite, and followed!


	3. The Ball

**3. The Ball**

_England, 1492_

"_A daisy for the lovely lady," George Porter smiled as he entwined a small daisy in Mary's pale gold hair._

_Mary smiled and she was certain that she would blush if she wasn't a vampire. "Thank you, George. That is very sweet of you, I-"_

"_Mary!" Klaus's voice called out. He was standing there a few miles away. "Mary!"_

_Mary picked up her skirts. "I need to go."_

"_Wait-" George grabbed her hand. "When can I see you again?"_

"_Soon," she promised. "At midnight, meet me here."_

_Without a look back Mary ran to where her father was._

"_What were you doing with the stable boy?" Klaus demanded once Mary reached his side._

"_Nothing," Mary said hoping that she didn't look guilty. "He was teaching me about horses. The ones here are awfully pretty, don't you think?"_

_Klaus didn't look convince._

"_It was nothing, Papa," she said as she grabbed his hand started leading him back towards the manor. "Hurry, Katerina, Aunt Rebekah, and Uncle Elijah must be waiting for us for supper."_

* * *

"Oh, come on sweetheart don't pout," Klaus said as he entered Mary's room. There were clothes, shoes, and nail polish everywhere. The girl was messier than Rebekah.

Mary was already dressed in the pale blue dress that Rebekah had picked out for her, with her hair in a low messy bun.

Mary put away her lip gloss and it took all her strength not to offer a snide remark. "Shouldn't you be getting ready?" she asked eyeing that Klaus was still in his jeans and t-shirt.

"I was just seeing how you've settled in," Klaus said innocently. "Something a father would do."

Stop it," she said flatly as she started twilling her necklace on her index finger, to the point that she almost ripped it from her throat. "I don't need anyone to be looking out for me."

"Oh there have been a few occasions," Klaus said. "I can named few, 1383, 1436, a decade from 1492-1502. What nickname did you earn again oh yes, Bloody Mary?"

He was testing her. Making fun of her. Just another way that he use to manipulative people so that he could prove that he was the Alpha Male. He always had to prove it.

"If I remember correctly my. . .issues during that period were caused by you," she said sweetly.

"You shouldn't have been so stupid in the first place." Klaus said back.

"Are you bringing anyone to the dance?" she asked. Though she doubt it, her father hadn't had a significant other in a while.

"Yes, though she isn't showing up until later."

She raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment.

"How about you?"

"I don't need a date."

"Oh don't be silly," Klaus said.

"I don't even want to go to the stupid ball." she murmured. "Why are we going again?"

"Because my Mother wants us too, we'll drink a little, dance a few dances and before we know it, it shall be over," he offered his arm. "Speaking on which, it's time to get going, shall we?"

Mary sighed as she took his arm and was led in the ballroom.

* * *

"You're kidding," Damon Salvatore snorted, flashing a smile at Carol Lockwood before turning his attention back to Stefan and Elena. They were already at the ball and it was filled with so many people that chances were they wouldn't be overheard.

"Klaus has a brat?"

"That's what Rebekah told me." Elena said as she took sip of her champagne. "Who knows if it's true though."

"I don't think so," Stefan said. "Rebekah it's not the type to tell such pity lies."

"Trust me," Damon stated. "Babies Klaus is capable of many things if she's desperate enough."

"I think that's her," Elena whispered as she watched Klaus enter the room with a girl about the same age as her with blond hair and a light blue dress. The girl looked distracted and annoyed to be there in the first place.

Stefan nodded. "The blond, yes that has to be her."

"We don't know for sure, yet," Damon said noticing that the girl did share some of Klaus's features. "But I'll find out."

Elena put a hand on his shoulder. "Damon, don't do anything stupid."

"Don't worry, Elena." he removed her hand from her shoulder. "I wont."

* * *

Mary found herself suddenly switching partners again and she found it hard to navigate her feet with the shoes that she was wearing. She could feel herself growing frustrated. She hated herself for being such a lousy dancer.

"Hello," her next partner murmured.

Mary paused for a bit and found herself staring into a pair of light blue eyes. "Hello," she said.

"I've never seen you around town and believe me I know everyone," he murmured. "I'm Damon Salvatore, Miss Mikaelson."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "You know who I am or better yet you know my father."

Damon shrugged. "Your father lets his presence be known one way or another. Do you have a name?"

"Mary," she said as Damon twirled her around.

"Where you've been Mary, you've missed all the best parts of your father's visit,"

"I've been busy," she said. "Being with my father has never been my top priority. I just got into town a few days ago."

"Let me guess Daddy issues?" Damon raised a dark eyebrow. "You Mikaelson's are famous for your Daddy issues."

Mary snorted. "Don't tell me you don't have Daddy issues."

"I did," he smirked at her. "Thankfully my brother killed him. Speaking on which why don't you do the same?"

"One because I don't want to get my heart ripped out of my chest and before you ask he will go that far and two," she said. "If he dies, I die. As well as half of the vampire community."

"Wait," Damon finally lost his smirk. "What do you mean?"

Damn, she had said too much. "Never mind," the music finally ended. She removed her hand from Damon's. "Enjoy the party, Mr. Salvatore."

-End of Chapter Three-

Thanks for your reviews!


	4. Deadly Secrets

**4. Deadly Secrets**

_England, 1492_

"_Mary, this is Katerina Petrova," Rebekah introduced Mary to a very pretty, slim girl. "She is a good friend of both Niklaus and Elijah. Katerina, this is Niklaus's daughter, Mary."_

_Katerina smiled. "It's a pleasure to meet you Lady Mary."_

"_Please, Katerina, call me Mary," she said. "Are you new to England?"_

_She nodded. "I wasn't aware that Lord Klaus had a daughter."_

_Mary grimaced slightly, "That doesn't seem to be the first thing he hasn't told you."_

_Katerina retained eye contact, she played with the dimaond necklace on her neck. "No, but I will find out soon."  
"Trust me," she said briskly. "You don't want to find out."_

* * *

Mary gripped the glass of champagne in her slender fingers while Kol and Rebekah stood still next to her. Rebekah looked annoyed while Kol looked on in amusement.

"Come, Rebekah don't be a bore you're ruining the party for everyone." Kol teased.

"Shut up, Kol," she spat.

"Where's your date?"

Rebekah shrugged. "Flirting with his ex." It was hard to keep the venom from her tone.

"You've changed, Bekah. You know settling for mortals is the first sign of weakness." Kol taunted.

"I'm not settling, I brought him here so that I could kill him. He's Elena's friend. If he dies, she suffers." she whispered. "But I've already been scolded once so I was hoping you would help your baby sister out."

"And spit right in the face of mother's rules?" he pretended to be outraged. "What about you Mary, care to join the fun? You can rip out his eyeballs if you want."

Mary shook her head, her gaze straight on Elena. She had disappeared from the main foyer and was now headed out the door. Strangely, her two bodyguards seemed nowhere to be found. She wanted to meet this famous Elena. "No, thanks," she said as she put her glass on a nearby tray. "I have more important things to do."

* * *

"Elena."

Elena turned around and found Elijah approaching her. She nodded. "Elijah."

"I understand my mother requested to see you." he said as he led her down the main hall.

Elena nodded. There was only so much time that Damon would be unconscious and when he woke up he would unlikely be quiet. "Uh, yeah, Why, is something wrong?"

"Well, her ability to forgive my brother after everything he has done to destroy this family strikes me as a little strange to say the least." Elijah concluded staring at her. Her small features and dark eyes reminded Elijah so much of both Tatia and Katerina, his first loves.

Elena frowned ."Do you think it's an act?"

"It has me asking questions I never though I'd ask. Can I depend on you to tell me what she says?"

"Of course," she said avoiding his eyes. "I'll find you later, okay?"

* * *

Mary drew away from the hall as soon as Elena said those finals words. She didn't need to risk Elena or Elijah finding her and asking questions that Mary had no desire to answer. She walked up the stairs towards her grandmother's study. She opened the door slightly. "Grandmother?"

There was no one there, yet.

Mary closed the door quietly and hid herself inside the small closet. She didn't know why, but she had a very bad feeling about this. What her own father had done to her hadn't been bad enough compare to Esther. She found it hard to believe that she had forgiven him so easily. There was a second part. Now the only thing she had to do was wait.

It was only a few minutes later that she heard a knock on the door.

Mary could hear her Uncle Finn sharpening a pencil while Esther burned sage.

"That could be the girl." Esther said raising her head up.

"You're alone, wise choice." Finn smirked as opened the door for her.

Elena stepped into the room. She held her breath and her eyes narrowed to where the smoke was coming from.

"It's only sage. I've spelled it so we can speak freely without fear of being overheard. That'll be all Finn, thank you." Esther reassured her and she nodded towards her son. Finn nodded and left. "You must have a million questions for me, Elena. Please."

Elena followed Esther to the sofa.

"How are you alive? Are you a ghost or-"

She interrupted her sharply. "Not exactly. When I died the witch Alana preserved my body with a spell. She was a close friend of mine. An ancestor of your friend, Bonnie."

"So that's why only Bonnie and her mother could open the casket." she said slowly.

"They complete the Bennett bloodline. I drew power from them and their ancestors who were with me on the other side." she explained.

"So you've been on the other side for a thousand years?" Elena asked not quite believing her.

Esther sighed. "Nature's way of punishing me for turning my family into vampires. But there is a way to undo the evil I created."

"You're going to help us kill Klaus, aren't you?" Elena asked, hungry for more information.

Esther glared at her. "One thing at a time, Elena. For now I simply need your help."

* * *

"What do I have to do with it?" Elena asked after a pause.

"My children believe that I am holding this ball to celebrate our reunion. But in truth I've gather them together to perform a ritual. The first step requires, blood from the doppelganger. Only a drop. It's essence will be in the champagne toast later this evening."

Elena removed her black glove and Esther sliced a small line through her palm. Her blood began to fall.

"Elijah is more suspicious than the others, so he may need more persuasion. But they must all drink the toast in order to be linked as one." Esther explained as she handed Elena a band aid. "Understood?"

"What do you mean, linked as one?" Elena winced as she touched her wound.

"You said yourself Klaus can't be killed. But tonight's spell links all my children together, so that if one goes, all of them go."

"What?"

"I love my family, Elena but they are an abomination. I betrayed nature when I created them. It's my duty to kill them." Esther's eyes were cold as she said those last words.

Mary held in her gasp from inside the closet. So Esther was planning to kill her entire family, but if her father died. . .then she would die.

They heard the door shut, she flinched and waited for a few minutes to make sure that all of them had left downstairs.

Mary pulled out her cell phone and began to type a message.

_**Mary: **__Lucy, I need your help, It's important._

* * *

"Did, you get what you want?" Damon asked sarcastically as he cached up next to Elena.

Elena gave a heavy sigh. "Yes, I did actually."

Damon shrugged as he grabbed her wrist. "Good, tell me on the ride home. We're leaving. Come on."

Elena pulled away, forcefully. She was tired of Damon deciding what they were going to do. Especially now. "Uh no, Damon let go of me. Look, I'm sorry that I had to cut you out of the plan-"

He growled at her. "There shouldn't have been a plan. You shouldn't be here."

Elena scoffed at him in disbelief, not caring that there were people around her. "Do you think I like going behind your back? I don't. But if I hadn't asked Stefan to help, then you would've tried to be the hero, and it would've ruined everything."

"Sorry for trying to keep you alive." he said sarcastically. "Clearly Stefan doesn't give a crap anymore."

"Now you're mad at me for including Stefan?"

Damon hissed. "No, I'm mad at you becauseI love you!"

The anger returned to Elena's voice. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, maybe that's the problem." Damon's blue eyes filled with hurt, she bit her lip. "No. That's not what I-"

He backed away, the hurt still evident in his eyes. "No, I got it, Elena. I care too much, I'm a liability. How ironic is that?"

Caroline interrupted their conversation by coming towards them. Her cheeks flushed bright pink. "Have you guys seen Matt?"

* * *

Matt flinched as he turned around and saw Rebekah's brother standing in front of him, a smile on his face, "I don't believe we have meet."

"Matt Donovan."

"Kol Mikaelson."

Kol and Matt shook hands, Kol tightened his grip, breaking his hand

Matt screamed.

"Hey, Hey, Hey, Hey." Damon came towards the balcony, the familiar smirk playing on his lips again. "Easy on the hand, guy's a quarterback.

Damon pushed Kol over the balcony and jumped after him. Damon punched Kol in the face and Kol attempted to break his neck, but Damon wrapped his hands around Kol's neck and snapped it.

Stefan came running out at that precise moment. "Damon! Are you crazy? "

The rest of the Mikaelsons and Elena came out and saw what happened. The Mikaelson family glared at Damon while Elena looked at him with a surprise face.

"Maybe a little. I would hate for me to cause a problem." he say casting one last look at Elena and walking away.

* * *

"No violence, that was all I asked. Rebekah and Kol disgraced our family tonight. " she fumed pacing around the room.

Elijah reassured her gently. "It won't happen again, mother. I'll deal with them."

Esther sighed as she pressed a hand to his cheek. "Thank you, Elijah. I wish the others were more like you."

Elijah nodded as he left, Finn came in a second later and shut the door.

Finn whispered to his mother. "Are we alright to speak freely?"

Esther viewed the sage still burning. "Yes, the sage still burns." She walked towards her desk and wrote her children's names on a piece of paper in a strange handwriting.

Finn looked at his mother curiously. "You aren't having second thoughts, are you?"

"Of course not, it's just Elijah. He's so moral."

"You're doing the right thing, mother." he reassured her.

"You understand what this means, don't you? This spell I'm casting tonight will bind you all together as one."

Finn nodded. " I understand. When it is time, I will be ready to die. "

Esther cut Finn's hand so that his blood fell on the paper. "Then we must complete the link." she started reciting a spell. "Plasmatic into grum vin callus... Amalon callagius accodam.. Cosom naben dox... Callagius amalon... Gaeda callagius ceremum... Phamato descendium vinum... Phasmatos inta grum vin callus.. Cosom naben dox."

Both Finn and Esther watched as the paper burned, with the Originals vampires names written.

"You were aware that Mary was here as well," Finn said after a pause. "Eavesdropping on your conversation with Elena. It seems that she still has that bad habit."

"Oh, I was aware." she said, her eyes never leaving the piece of paper. "I can assure you, we don't have to worry about Mary."

* * *

Mary sunk her teeth in the boy's neck spilling blood all over the grill's shiny wood floor. She wasn't usually so messy, but she was upset, and annoyed, and just hungry so if someone had to suffer tonight so be it.

Damon shook his head. "Messy, messy," he smirked as he walked towards her carrying a glass of scotch. "I thought you would have a more. . .elegant technique."

Mary wiped the blood from her face. "Food is food," she dropped the body on the floor. "Are you done being an emotional wreck?"

Damon took a sip of his drink, the annoyance on his eyes appearing again. "Don't start, Mary."

Mary shook her head. "It's your fault for having such a temper. You shouldn't let Kol provoke you, he provokes everyone."

"Thanks, goldilocks, but believe me I don't need your advice," he handed her a drink which she took gratefully. "Now about what you were saying at the ball-"

"I rather hear about you and Elena. Quite a lover's spat you have going on. Though I think things are more complicated when you're in love with your brother's girl."

"The relationship that me and Elena have is complicated."

"More like one sided." she spat. "She will always stay with Stefan, Damon ripper or not. No offense, but you don't have a chance."

Damon smirked. "Try me. When are you leaving by the way?"

"Tonight." she sighed. "I've had enough family drama to last me a century or two. I have no reason to stay anyway." _Except to plot the death of my grandmother._

"Oh come on stay another day," he said as he traced a finger down her collarbone. "We can have some fun."

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What kind of fun?"

Damon smirked as he kissed her. "This kind."

-End of Chapter Four-

Thanks for the reviews, favorites, and follows you'll find out more about Mary's past in the next chapter!


	5. The Legend of Bloody Mary

**5. The Legend of Bloody Mary**

_England, 1492_

"_So Mary," Katerina put down her needle work. "Do you fancy anyone at court?"_

_Mary blushed slightly. "Well, there's someone."_

"_Who?" Rebekah urged. "You've never told me, Mary."_

"_Tell us!" Katerina squealed._

"_It's George Porter." she said slowly. _

_Katerina spat. "A stable boy." she walked out of the room, obviously disappointed._

_Rebekah glared at Mary. "Mary, George Porter is a werewolf, if he bites you he'll kill you. Do you know what Klaus could possibly do to you if he finds out you're in love with a werewolf?"_

"_I don't care," Mary said. "I love him!"_

* * *

"Let's not make a big deal out of this," Mary mumbled as she slipped back into her dress and heels. She rearranged her hair as best as she could with her hands, but it was still messy. "We got drunk, we had sex, we slept. Nothing more."

"And I was going to send you a Valentine's Day card," Damon said sarcastically as he pulled out his phone. Elena. "Hello."

Elena sighed at the other end. "Damon, I know you're mad, but you need to get over it-"

"Oh, I'm over it," he said as he hung up. He stood up and threw Mary a blood bag. "Here, breakfast."

"Thanks, though I prefer the fresh blood."

"Meet too, but here it's basically taboo." He smirked at her.

"Who's Rose?"

Damon turned around and Mary pointed to a name that he had hastily written on a piece of paper. A memory token or what not. Biggest mistake he ever made. "No one."

"Come on, tell me."

"If I tell you, will you shut up?"

She smirked. "Yes." she flung the paper back at him. "Spill."

"Rose, was a very special. . .friend." he started.

"You mean you slept with her." Mary rolled her eyes.

Damon raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, do you want to tell the story?"

Mary shrugged.

"Long story short, she saved my life. She died because of a werewolf bite and I killed her. Drove a stake through her heart," he said simply as he served himself a glass of bourbon. "I got into her head and took her back to her village where she wanted to be and then I drove a stake through her heart."

Mary stared at him, her blue eyes slightly confused. Damon wasn't surprise by her expression. "Surprise?"

"Somewhat." she said as she traced her pale finger on the card. "You don't seem like the type that leads vampires to a gentle death."

"I'm not," he said simply. "Rose was different. Story time is over Goldilocks, get out of my house before my brother starts asking too many questions."

Mary snorted as she put on her high heels. "You sure know how to treat a lady don't you?"

"It's part of my charm."

Damon followed Mary to the entrance and as soon as Mary opened the door and stared at Katherine's doppelganger, she knew there was going to be trouble.

Elena stared at them with wide, brown eyes. A look of hurt passed from Mary and then to Damon. "You and Klaus's daughter? Really, Damon?"

Damon stared back at her, cold and hard. "It's none of your concern, Elena."

Mary took a deep breath. She knew she was interfering. "I better go."

* * *

Elena was surprised to see Mary when she opened the door to her house. She was dressed now, thankfully in clothes that she hadn't worn the previous night. "Elena, may I come in?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't think so."

"Fine." she sighed frustrated. "Can we talk on your porch then? It will only take a minute, I promise."

Elena hesitated for a moment before she finally removed her hand from the door knob and followed her outside. There was an awkward silence surrounding them. "Did my father ever mention me at all?"

Elena shook her head. Up to this point she didn't even know Mary existed.

"Typical, we don't have the best relationship."

"Are you-"

"An original?" Mary finished her sentence. "No. I was turned nineteen years after my father. I was born and grew up in a little village. I was married and both my mother and husband died. My father gave me blood and I was suppose to survive, but things didn't turn out exactly as they planned," she continue. "I have lived almost a thousand years, it has been almost six hundred years since I last saw my father."

Elena wrapped her arms around her petite body. Almost six hundred years? Could Klaus's family hold a grudge for that long? The only answer seemed to be yes.

"In 1492 I stupidly confessed to Katerina that I was in love with George Porter, he look care of the horses, but he was also a werewolf," she smiled bitterly. "Naturally Katerina told my father, he flew into rage and-"

Elena held in her breath. "He killed him?"

Mary narrowed her blue eyes. "Until his body was drained completely of blood, he killed his whole tribe as well." she sighed. "Right in front of me. I watched as he tore every heart, every throat, until every drop of blood was spilled. It didn't matter how much I begged. How much I cried. He killed them all. I turned off my humanity then, for the first time. I went off the rails you could say for over two hundred years, killing whoever cached my sight. I became known as 'Bloody Mary' it took Uncle Elijah and Aunt Rebekah 200 years to bring me back."

Elena stayed quiet. Digesting everything.

"I have no wish to harm you Elena or your family. If I had it my way I would be halfway to China by now." Elena slowly turned back to her, she knew where she was going with this. "I know you know what Esther is planning to do."

Elena gaped at her. "You can't," she avoided her eyes. "She used a spell, it's impossible."

"I have my ways," she said impatiently. "Elena, I need your help as much as I hate my father I can't let him die."

Elena shook her head. There have been too many deaths. Too many sorrows. All caused by Klaus.

"No, I'm sorry," Elena stood up. "I can't help you Mary, I'm sorry but Klaus needs to die."

"You're being a fool, Elena!" she fumed. "If he dies, then-never mind." she stood up just in time as she walked down the porch.

* * *

Mary felt a presence behind her. She turned around. "Lucy."

The dark hair witch smiled back at her as she hugged her. "Hey, girl."

Mary sighed in relief even if she only had part of the solution. "Thank you for coming."

Lucy shrugged playfully. "What are best friends for?"

"Some best friend," she snorted playfully. "I had to practically beg you to come."

"Well, I don't particularly enjoy dealing with 1000 year old witches," Lucy mused.

"It wont take long."

"You say that with confidence." Lucy sighed as if not believing her. She knew Mary's plans had a tendency to backfire.

"I am. Now," she led her upstairs to her room. "Let's get started. The full moon is tomorrow."

-End of Chapter Five-

Please review!


	6. Reactions

**6. Reactions**

_England, 1492_

"_No, please!" Mary cried, salty tears pouring down her cheeks as she watched Klaus throw George's lifeless body on the ground. Mary ran to him and kneeled besides him, even though offering her blood was impossible he was dead. "No, George, please."_

_Klaus wiped away the blood from his hands. "You were always an idiot Mary but I never thought you were this much of an idiot."_

"_How could you?" she demanded as he cradled George's body in his arms. "I begged you not to, how can you be so cruel?"_

_Klaus stared at her coldly. "If he bit you, you'd be dead Mary! There is no cure for a werewolf bite. Would you prefer that, to be dead?"_

_Mary didn't answer._

_Klaus scoffed. "I did you a favor, but I should have let him kill you, after all you're still the same love obsess fool, you've always been."_

* * *

Elena couldn't help but think about Mary's words. What had she been about to say? If she hated Klaus so much, why did she want to keep him alive? She hadn't told neither Bonnie nor Caroline about her conversation with Mary, she was already confused enough and she didn't want to involve Bonnie and Caroline in whatever Mary was planning.

"Bonnie," she hesitated. "Is there any way to stop Esther from channeling you and Abby?"

Bonnie looked up surprise. "Even if there was, why would I want that?"

"I just keep thinking-before the sun and the moon ritual, Elijah found a way to keep me alive. And now I'm in the same exact position and I'm going to let him die. It just doesn't feel right."

Caroline entered the room. "Ok, first of all you're not doing this. Esther is doing this and second of all this privacy spell sucks."

"There's no time to change your mind, Elena." Bonnie shook her head. "He'll be dead by the end of the night. It's the full moon and me and Abby are joining her."

* * *

"Mary."

Mary turned around and saw Esther staring at her with coldness. She had a feeling she wasn't well liked by her grandmother. In fact she had been avoiding her family a lot for the past few days. She wanted to stop Esther first.

"Yes, grandmother?"

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"Out with friends." she lied.

Esther nodded, slowly. "I know that you know Mary. Whatever your planning I wouldn't advise it. It wont work."

Mary scoffed. "You do realize if they died every single vampire including me dies."

Esther raised an eyebrow. "You've been doing your research."

"How can you do this?" she demanded. "They're your children, your family."

"They're monsters," Esther insisted. "The world will be a better place without them. Marks my words, Mary. Everything will end today."

* * *

Elena couldn't resist hearing Elijah talk about his life and how the land used to be back when he was still lived here. It made Elena feel guilty and she wondered if he would still want to hang out with her if he'd realize that Elena knew that Esther was going to kill them.

"Elijah," she piped up. "I should probably go home."

"I admire you, Elena." he ignore her. "You remind me of the qualities I value long before my mother turned us. It's not in your nature to be deceitful and yet when I asked about the meeting with my mother you lied to my face."

Elena flushed. "That's not true-"

"I can hear your heartbeat. It jumps when your being dishonest. You lied to me at the ball and you're lying right now. Tell me the truth."

Elena hesitated. "I never wanted any of this to happened."

"What Elena?"

"She doesn't only want to kill Klaus-"

"She wants to kill all of us," Elijah murmured. "It makes perfect sense."

"But Mary-"

"What about Mary?"

She gulped. "She came to me this morning, she asked for my help. She told me she had a plan to stop Esther-"

"What?" Elijah demanded, looking hurt. "What is she planning?"

Elena shook her head. "I don't know, Elijah."

"She's going to get herself killed," Elijah murmured using his vampire speed and leaving Elena in the woods.

* * *

"I through I told you not to come back here." Damon said flatly as he opened the door and saw Mary standing there. He cocked his head to the side. "What's the matter? You look pissed, puppy died?"

"Not funny." she snapped. "I need your help, preventing Esther from killing my family."

Damon groaned. "Not you too. Elena and you should be sisters, listen in a few years you'll forget about them problems solve."

"You don't understand, if one Original dies, we all die." she said. "Damon, all of us are connected. The Originals provide our vampire bloodline if Esther kills them all vampires are gone."

Damon narrowed his eyes. "And how do you know this?"

"I've research this through the years Marcel has helped me pick up a few pieces-"

"Who the hell is Marcel? An old boyfriend?"

"Something like that, who cares." she said angrily. "Damon, I need your help."

Damon shrugged as he poured himself a drink. "Sorry Mary, but frankly I don't believe a word that comes out of that pretty little mouth of yours. I know how your family works."

"Fine." Mary was never the begging type. "You can got to hell then." she stomped outside.

"Good luck." he called sarcastically.

Mary slammed the door of her car and picked up her cell phone. She dialed a number.

"Why, Miss Mary quite contrary," a voice said sarcastically on the other side. "What an awful surprise, when was the last time we spoke 1982? I miss the eighties, though the whole headband thing, not your style."

"Yes, I remember," she said flatly as she got into her car and stepped on the gas petal wanting to get as far away from Damon as possible. "And if I recall I saved you life and prevented Marcel from ripping your heart out."

"Ah, yes Marcel," Katherine Pierce said dryly. "The old boyfriend. He's hot by the way, a little too controlling for my tastes, but hey we all have our tastes. By they way nice choice, dark hair, blue eyes you and Damon look good together. Then again, I do like everything that makes Elena squirm."

"How did-" she closed her eyes. "Never mind, you know everything. Listen, I need to cash in on that favor you owe me."

"Oh?"

"Yes, can you make it to Mystic Falls by tonight?"

-End of Chapter Six-


	7. Lies

**7. Lies**

"Ric, have you've seen Elena?" Damon asked Alaric as soon as he answered his phone. He didn't want to admit it, but he was feeling a little bit guilty about what had happened this morning with Mary and Elena. Not that he would ever admit it.

"I haven't seen Elena since this morning," Alaric responded.

Damon sighed impatiently. "Well, she isn't answering her phone."

He heard Alaric hesitate on the other side before responding sarcastically. "Well, I'm surprise you have time to call with all of this Original sex you've been having."

Damon scowled. "Ugh, she told you? And by the way, Mary is not an Original, she's just Klaus's a thousand year old daughter. A playmate you can say."

"Some playmate," Alaric murmured.

"Listen Mary told me something that I think it's going to sound crazy, but I'm guessing we both need a good laugh."

"What?"

"She said that the Originals are the center point you could say, and that we share a bloodline with them. That is if Esther kills all of them we're doomed." he waited for a paused when Ric didn't answer. "Uh, Ric this is the part where you're suppose to laugh."

Alaric said dryly. "You kind of ruined the chance with that statement there, buddy."

"What?" he scoffed. "Don't tell me you believe that crap. Think about it Klaus and the rest of his dynfunctual family have been alive for a thousand years, don't you think we might have figure it out by now?"

"I don't know what to tell you Damon, some things aren't that well known." he heard Alaric rummaging through his cabinets. "I'll try to see if I find anything, but maybe that Mary girl does know best. You might want to figure out more details."

Damon closed his eyes as he sat in one of the park benches. He did not want to deal with a pissed off, judgmental Mary right now. "I'd rather not."

"What if Mary's right? All you willing to risk it? The full moon happens today, you and Stefan could be dead by tonight."

"Fine, I hate it that you're right." he tried to keep the fear from his voice. If all of this went through he and his brother would be dead, and as much as he hated Klaus he didn't want to die himself.

* * *

She wasn't there. Damon had gone to the Mikaelson house and found no one there. No creepy mother. No even creepier brother, no Kol, no Klaus, no Elijah, no Rebekah, and no Mary, it seemed like the entire family had just vanished.

And this was absolutely not a good time.

"Look, Nik they have good liquor," he heard Kol say as he opened the bottom cabinet and pulled out a bottle of Damon's favorite bourbon.

"Put that down," Damon snapped as soon as he entered the house and saw Stefan, Klaus, Elijah, and Kol standing in his living room, drinking his drinks. "What's with the reunion?" he said sarcastically.

"Good evening, Damon." Elijah said ever the diplomat.

"Where's Elena?" Damon said coldly.

"Don't worry mate, you precious Elena is safe," Klaus smirked as he took a sip of his own drink. "For now anywhere, how much time she's remains safe is entirely up to you."

Damon shot his brother a questioning look. "She's safe." Stefan reassured him. "She and Jeremy are at their house."

"With Rebekah as a bodyguard," Kol said amused refilling the glass. "As you can imagine, she has quite a temper."

Stefan stiffened.

"If you want to save Elena's life, I need your help to stop my mother." Elijah concluded.

Damon scowled at Klaus. "Didn't you hear? I thought your little daughter had a plan of her own."

"Oh, she does," Klaus said silkily, glaring at Elijah. "My brother just informed me a few minutes ago, effectively ruining my after dinner drink."

Elijah sighed impatiently. "Maybe if you were nicer to her, she would have told you sooner."

"You were the one that wanted to invite her here, it is your job to keep an eye on her and make sure she doesn't commit suicide." Klaus argued back.

"Ok, can we please stop the bickering?" Stefan said impatiently. "We're not sure if whatever Mary is planning is going to work, so we need to have a back up plan, which is-"

"You two kill one of the Bennett witches," Kol said simply. "The Bennett line is broken, mother can't draw any more power from the Bennett bloodline and we're all safe until the next full moon."

Klaus looked at his little brother surprised. "Well, Kol maybe you're not such an idiot after all." he turned to Damon and Stefan. "Surely, you lot can managed that."

Stefan gulped, his green eyes looked distracted and he was trying to look as if he wasn't stalling. "We don't know where they are."

"Well then you will have to figure it out, wont you," Elijah responded calmly as he stared at his watch. "You have until 9:07 PM, otherwise my sister will kill Elena. I wish you both the best of luck."

* * *

"When you called me Mary you didn't tell me we had to walk around in the dirt," Katherine scoffed as she tried to wipe off the dirt from her black pumps. "I just got these, you know. They're worth a fortune."

"As if you paid," Mary said distractedly. She and Katherine were standing on top of a hill, overlooking the place where Esther was doing the ritual. She had formed a pentagon and her Uncle Finn was at the center.

Katherine looked around. "Where's your witch?"

"She'll be here."

Katherine turned around and hissed. "Lucy," she tried to grab Lucy by the neck, but felt a sharp pain in her skull. She bit her lip to keep from crying out, but her brown eyes glared at Lucy.

Lucy didn't even blink. "I've leaned a lot of things since we last meet Katherine."

"You had me locked up in the tomb for days, you're lucky that I haven't killed you."

"Lucy, is a friend Katherine." Mary stated as Katherine slowly stood up and dusted off her jeans. "You can solve your problems later, Lucy it's almost the full moon do you think you can paralyze the Bennett bloodlines for at least a few seconds?"

Lucy nodded. "Thirty seconds at most you and Katherine will have to work quick."

"She has two Bennett witches and we only have one." Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Not a very safe plan."

"Bonnie is still a young witch and Abby has only recently retaken control of her powers," Lucy said confidently. "I can severe the Bennett bloodline, I can use a spell to make them fall asleep for at least a few minutes."

Katherine nodded slowly before she turned to Mary. "So Mary, what do you have in mind?"

"It's not difficult," her blue eyes never left Esther. "You kill Finn, I kill Esther and we will all be alive after tonight."

"You gave me the uncle," Katherine mused. "Having a conscience?"

Mary didn't respond.

* * *

"They're coming, mother!" Finn called out as Klaus, Elijah, and Kol approached them.

"No, it's too soon," Esther turned towards Abby and Bonnie who had been standing next to her. She pointed to the house. "Go, quickly. My sons, come forward."

Finn put a protective hand toward his mother. "Stay besides me, Mother."

"It's ok," Esther said. "I've designed this to make sure that no original vampire can enter."

"That's lovely," Kol spat. "We're stuck here while the favorite son plays sacrificial lamb, how pathetic you are Finn

"Be quiet, Kol," she scolded. "Your brother knows virtue you cannot even imagine."

"Whatever you think of us, killing your children will be an atrocity." Elijah warned.

"My only regret was that I did not let you die a thousand years ago."

"Enough!" Klaus fumed. "All this talk is boring me, end this now, Mother or I will seed you back to hell."

"For a thousand years I've been forced to watch you. Felt the pain of every victim, suffered while you shed blood." Esther stated. "Even you Elijah, with your claim to nobility are no better. All of you. You're a curse on this earth. Stretched out over generations. If you've come to plead for your life, I'm sorry you've wasted your time."

"We wont lie down without a fight." Kol stated.

"I'm afraid, there's nothing you can do," she stated coldly. She felt a warm sensation in her chest. The feeling of power was slowly leaving her.

Klaus noticed this and smirked. "We are not anybody's fools."

"No, sisters!" Esther shouted when she felt her power slowly leaving her. "Do not abandoned me!"

Esther felt a sharp pain in her chest, she looked down and saw a hand, sticking out, covered in blood where her heart was. With a trembling gaze she turned to her side. "Mary! What are you doing?"

Mary stared at her with cold, blue eyes, "Staying alive." with one last movement she tighten her grip of the heart and pulled it out.

"Mother!" Finn hollered. His brown eyes were focused on Mary, filled with remorse. He tried to attack her, but Katherine managed to pin up his arms, with her other hand she pulled out a kitchen knife. "No hard feelings, right?" with one swipe of the knife and despite Finn's struggling his head rolled on the ground.

"Katherine," Mary gave one quick look to the doppelganger.

Katherine nodded. "Right behind you."

And then they were gone.

-End of Chapter Seven-

Thank you so much for your reviews! Just to let you guys know I'm keeping Alaric alive and sane for my story, multiple uses of the Gilbert ring has no effect.


	8. Backfire

**8. Backfire**

The cold wind hit Mary's pale cheeks and she could heard Katherine running besides her, at a much faster rate. They stopped short in front of Lucy.

Her brown eyes faced them and her lips were grim. "Is it done?"

Mary nodded as she looked towards the direction they had just come from. "It's done."

"Well," Katherine took out a towel from her purse that she had left Lucy to guard and began to wipe off the blood from her hands. "Towel?" she offered it to Mary.

"Thanks." she said weakly, her blue easily landed on the blood on the towel. Red blood. She closed her eyes as she quickly dried her hands. Uncle Finn's blood.

Katherine raised an eyebrow. "Not feeling guilty already, are you?"

"No," Mary said quickly. "Thanks for your help, Katherine."

Katherine shook her head. "Thanks, nothing. I cashed in the favor I owed you. I'm a free woman now."

Mary nodded, disgusted. The favor that Katherine was talking about was that she had defended Katherine from Marcel back in the fifties and that she had kept her in track of her father's whereabouts thought the centuries. She should have known there was nothing more.

"Same old Katherine, you never change do you?"

"But you did," she smirked as she glance at her still bloody hands. "You're tougher, meaner, no longer the innocent little village girl you used to be, what happened?"

"I became a vampire." she said coldly.

"Not judging," she corrected herself. "But you need to be like this to survive Mary, first rule of vampirism."

"You do know I'm five hundred years older than you."

"But I have better street smarts," she picked up her purse and dusted off the dirt. She glance at Lucy coldly. "Lucy."

Lucy stiffened. "Katherine."

Katherine turned to look at Mary one last time. "Well, it's been a fun five centuries, Mary, but I better get going I wouldn't want Daddy Klaus to stab me in the heart. Watch out for wolves, it's the full moon." and then she was gone.

Mary stayed quiet for a few minutes before she looked at her bloody hands again. She wanted to take a shower, she felt disgusting.

"Are you ok?" Lucy asked quietly.

She nodded. "Yep, let's go."

Lucy and Mary began walking through the words. Mary stopped short, she glanced around the woods. "Did you hear something?"

"What are-"

Lucy let out a loud scream, Mary turned around and found Lucy on the ground. A dark gray werewolf was on top of her, threatening to bite her head off. Mary pushed the werewolf off Lucy and tried to hold him back. She felt a sharp pain in her arm before the werewolf jumped and left towards the opposite direction, leaving Mary on the floor.

"Mary!" Lucy ran towards her to help her out.

"I'll be fine!" Mary shouted, darting her blue eyes at Lucy. "Just go, there might be more here!"

"But-"

"Lucy!" Mary growled. "Go!"

Lucy nodded as she kept running towards the edge of the woods. Mary waited a few minutes before she stood up slowly. Wincing, she looked at her left arm that was pale in the moonlight except for the large bite mark that was slowly swelling and starting to turn a purplish red color.

She traced her fingers around it, wincing at the pain. "So much for a fool-proof plan."

She managed to crawl towards the end of the woods where Lucy was waiting for her, biting her lip. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

Lucy's eyes caught the bite mark that she was trying badly to hide. "No, you're not, you got bitten," her expression was blank as she asked her. "What are you going to do? Where are you going to go?"

Mary shrugged. "I honestly don't knew."

* * *

A glass shattered. Then a vase. And then a chair.

"Will you stop?" Rebekah fumed as she watched Klaus go back and forth breaking every item that annoyed him. "Before you break the whole house."

"I'll do whatever I please too Rebekah," Klaus snarled. "It's my house, it's my rules."

"I don't see why he's so upset though," Kol rolled his eyes as he started fixing his hair in the mirror. "Mary killed Esther, and that Katherine girl killed Finn. Two of our problems solve."

"See," Rebekah pointed out. "Why can't you just accept the fact like Kol?"

"Because I'm not an idiot like Kol and I wanted to have killed her!" Klaus snapped back. "It was my fight, not Mary's!"

Elijah sighed impatiently. Like always it seemed that Klaus was missing the big picture. "There is no time to deal with what you think should have happened, Niklaus. We need to find Mary and ask-no demand an explanation from her."

"Then by all means brother, do tell me where she is." Klaus said sarcastically. "Since she's friends with Katherine I wouldn't be surprise if she has already skipped town."

Elijah shook his head. "She wouldn't do that."

Klaus smirked as he started pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Then maybe she has you fooled too."

* * *

"Stefan, just to warn you Klaus and the rest of them are pissed," Damon singsong causally as he locked the door behind him. "So you might want to avoid him, they looked like they wanted to kill Mary."

"Um, Damon," Stefan cleared his throat as he stood to the side so that Damon could see Mary sitting on the couch, near the fireplace. Her complexion was pale and her eyes were half closed. Her arm was covered in an familiar reddish, purplish bite mark.

Damon's blue eyes widened, his eyes never leaving the mark.

"That wont be necessary," Mary chocked out as she turned her gaze from Damon to Stefan. "I'm already dying."

-End of Chapter Eight-


	9. Mixed Emotions

**9. Mixed Emotions**

"So what are we going to do?" Stefan took a small sip from his glass of whisky as he stared at his brother. Strangely, enough Damon had let Mary stay in his room instead of the guest bedroom. She was sleeping right now and they had to deal with this situation now, unless they wanted to deal with pissed off Originals.

Damon shrugged. "Wait."

"That's it?" Stefan raised an eyebrow. "Wait? That's your brilliant solution? You do know she's dying, right?"

"Of course I know," Damon gave Stefan a dirty glare. "I was bitten once too, don't you remember?" he paused. "Of course, we now have a very accessible cure and that said cure is related to Mary."

"Klaus." Stefan pretended to think. "That would be easy, if Klaus was you know the type of person, not to hold grudge and actually care about people other than himself. You do realize that after this little stunt that Mary pulled she is not exactly Klaus's favorite person."

Damon shut his eyes. "Maybe if she begs."

"If she's like anything like her family members I can assure you the last thing she will do is beg." Stefan stood quiet for a moment. "But maybe you could convince her to ask for help."

"Why me?" he scoffed. He felt bad that Mary had gotten bit by a werewolf, he knew how much that sucked, but why did he have to play the role of family counselor?

Stefan sighed, "Because she doesn't know me very well, and besides her family the only one that she really knows, well it's you." Stefan raised his glass. "So you brother, convince her to beg Klaus for help and maybe we can avoid another death."

* * *

Mary felt a pounding in her head and a burning in her arm. The pain had increased in the last hours or so and she could barely stand up without feeling dizzy. "Tell me when does the pain start to get better?" she asked when she heard Damon come in. "Or at least not so painful."

"Um, it actually worsen really," Damon sat next to her on the bed. "That's the whole idea, it's suppose to be poison." he grabbed one of her stray blond curls and started twisting it around his finger. He had always loved curls in girls, or maybe it was still an old Katherine fetish that he hadn't gotten over. She really knew how to make an impression. "So Blondie, how about we go to see Klaus, beg for forgiveness and eternal misery, get his blood, and then all of us go on our merry way back to our lives and-nobody ends up dead."

"You have to be kidding me," she said dryly, her eyes focused on his. "Over his dead body would my father save me, I think he would preferred to see me die a slow, painful death."

"You're his only daughter, even he can't be that heartless."

Mary let out small scoff. "You'd be surprise." she rolled to her side, her back facing him.

Damon let out a frustrated sigh. "So that's it? You're just giving up?"

"That's it."

There was a knock on the door and Damon said annoyingly. "Come in." Seconds later, Bonnie and her mother Abby appeared. "Little witch and the mother, my two least favorite people right now."

Bonnie glared at Damon. "We just want to talk to Mary for a few minutes," she eyed Mary and then turned back to Damon. "Alone. It wont take long."

"I don't know how much longer she's going to be conscience for," Damon murmured as he slipped past Bonnie. "She's dying."

Abby walked towards Mary. "I have come to thank you, for saving my life. The vampire, Stefan told me the other. . .alternative."

"You're welcome," she said awkwardly. "I didn't do it, exactly for you though."

Abby nodded. "I know that, you did it for yourself, for your family," she looked at Mary's arm. "Guess we all have to pay a price for our sacrifices."

* * *

"Hey, how is she?" Elena asked as soon as Damon stepped through the door. "Stefan told me-what happened? Are Esther and Finn really dead, did Katherine and Mary kill them?"

"Yep," Damon nodded. "Esther and Finn are carcasses now and Katherine managed not to betray anyone this time, she and Mary share a complicated relationship from what I put together. Are you ok?"

She nodded. "Rebekah, didn't try to hurt me. Is she. . ." she trailed off.

"Dying, yes." Damon let out an uneasy sigh. "A werewolf bit her while she was trying to protect her witch friend, personally I would have let the witch die, but. . ."

"A werewolf bite?" Elena frowned. "But that's easy, she only has to ask Klaus for blood and she'll be better," her voice trailed off. "Right?"

"It's not that easy," Damon murmured. "She doesn't want to ask Klaus."

"But why?"

"She's too proud and she's convinced that Klaus will deny her his blood after killing Finn and Esther and you know what she's probably right." he dug his hands in a crystal bowl and pulled out a pair of keys.

"Hey, where are you going?" Elena called out as she watch Damon step out the door.

"I need a drink. With Ric." he called over his shoulder. "Tell Stefan that he is on Mary Duty."

"Is it going to be the same?" Elena blurted out. "The same thing that happened with Rose, the craving for blood, the hallucinations, until she feels that she's completely insane?"

Damon gulped as he turned away. "It always is."

* * *

"Mary?"

Stefan opened the door of Damon's room, slowly. "How are you feeling?" he asked before realizing what a stupid question that was. He squeezed the blood bag in his hand. "I brought you something to eat, Mary?" he frowned when he saw that the bed was empty.

He heard a crack and then he blinked and realize that one of Damon's bedposts was broken in half. He found himself being pinned to the wall and the more he struggled, the tighter the grip seemed to get.

Mary was the one holding him, her face was covered in sweat and her blue eyes were angry and confused. The hallucinations had started. "Mary, Mary it's me Stefan Damon's brother," Stefan tried to reassure her, he noticed the other half of the bedpost hanging from her hand. "Calm down, it's Stefan."

"Die!" Mary growled jabbing Stefan in the lower stomach. Stefan fell limply to the floor and she used her vampire speed to get out of the house.

Stefan took a sharp breath as he pulled out the bedpost from his lower stomach.

"Stefan," Elena came to his side, her eyes widened when she saw the blood. "Are you ok? What happened? Where's Mary?"

"Gone."

* * *

"Isn't that your fourth one?" Ric frowned as he watched Damon drink his fourth shot. "Take it easy, buddy."

"It helps me think," Damon protested as he raised his finger for another one. "Especially since we're in crisis mode."

Ric sighed. "Hey man, it's her decision if she wants to die then she'll die. She's a thousand years old, maybe she's sick of life."  
"She's making a stupid decision," Damon spat, crossing his arms. "And what vampire gets sick of life? She's probably just too much of a coward to ask Klaus for help."

Ric squinted in the opposite direction.

"What?" Damon asked annoyed.

"Is that Mary?" he asked motioning towards the figure of a blond girl walking dizzily through the center of town. "I know I haven't really seen her, but she looks just like you described her."

"Crap," It was her. "That just goes to show you that my brother makes a bad bodyguard." he stood up and headed towards the direction that Mary was walking in a zombie like state.

A college age guy was walking the opposite direction, talking on his phone. Without even blinking Mary grasped him by the neck and started drinking from him, oblivious to his cries of pain or the few people that were standing by.

Damon pulled her away. "Go away," he compelled the guy. "You remember nothing."

As the guy walked limply away Mary dazedly wiped the blood from her mouth.

"Hey, hey," Damon put both hands on her shoulders, steadying her. "Look at me, look at me, Mary. It's me, Damon."

Mary gulped, her blue eyes were frozen in terror. "Damon?" she looked at her bloody hands and clothes. "What happened? What did I do?"

"It doesn't matter," he said.

"But I just killed-"

"He didn't matter," he insisted as he led her back to his car. "Let's go home."

-End of Chapter Nine-

Thanks for your reviews!


	10. Dream World

**10. Dream World**

"Are you asleep?"

Mary blinked once as she stared at the ceiling, she could hear the flickering of the fireplace as well as hear the way that Damon was tapping his foot a lot. She noticed that he did that a lot when he was nervous.

"No," Mary responded. She looked at her arm and noticed that it was slowly turning black. She grimace. Great, she was rotting.

"Are you finally going to call your dad?" Damon questioned as he raised his phone and waved it in order to temp her. "I'll dial the number myself."

"You know the answer to that." she sighed.

"Yeah, but I was hoping you would have gotten over your moment of insanity already."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, I haven't and besides the pain isn't that bad." A complete lie, but hey if that wouldn't reassured him nothing would.

Damon snorted.

Mary shut her eyes. The pain was getting worse and she knew that it would get even worse until she felt completely insane. She wished that there was a way to get over the pain quickly. She didn't mind dying, she really didn't. She just wished that someone would just stake her already.

And then she remembered, Rose.

"Rose." she blurted out.

Damon blinked confused. "What about Rose?"

Mary bit her lip. She didn't know how to ask this exactly. "Can you get inside my head and then stake me, so I wont feel a thing. One quick stake." she tried to joke when she saw that Damon looked extremely uncomfortable. "Damon, please."

Damon hesitated. "Fine, but only because it's your death wish. Scoot over. Where do you want me to take you?" his voice cracked a bit at the end.

Mary closed her eyes in an attempt to relax. "Here. Mystic Falls. Back when it used to be my home. In the 10th Century, Middle Ages."

* * *

"Mary! Mary!" Elena called out.

"Why are we doing this again?" Matt asked. "Isn't Mary the daughter of your sworn enemy?"

"Well right now she's a vampire that save Bonnie from another tragedy and running rampage through Mystic Falls." Elena squinted in the direction towards the bridge. "Why are there so many people?"

Matt stopped his car just before they reached Wickery bridge. It was covered with construction workers.

"Elena," Carol Lockwood walked towards them wearing heels and a yellow helmet. "I'm sorry, Matt bridge is closed for the next couple of days, we're rebuilding the bridge."

Elena nodded. "That's great, Mrs. Lockwood."

Carol smiled. "And you haven't even heard the best part. We're managing to make the bridge-and the sign of course of white wooden oak, it's pretty rare, but it will look beautiful. Don't you think?"

* * *

"Stefan,"

Stefan turned around and faced Rebekah. "Oh, hey."

Rebekah raised an eyebrow. "Why are you so jittery?"

"I can't find Elena," was Stefan's tense respond. After the whole issue with Mary she had gone out in order to help him find her. Damon had texted him to tell him that he had taken care of Mary and would spend her final moments with her, but now Elena wasn't answering her phone.

"Ah yes," Rebekah smirked, an edge in her voice. "We can't keep sweet Elena out of our sight."

Stefan looked at her, disgusted. "Really, Rebekah, don't you have anything better to do that harass me? Shouldn't you be convincing your niece not to die."

Rebecka's smile fell. "What about Mary? Is she still in town, what the hell are you talking about Stefan?"

Stefan gaped at her. He had blurted out something he shouldn't have said, Damon was going to kill him.

Rebekah pinned him against the wall. 'Tell me or I swear I wont think twice about breaking your neck."

"She's dying," Stefan chocked out. "She's back at the house, she's dying of a werewolf bite."

She stared at him confused. "Why doesn't she just ask Nik for help?"

"Because she doesn't want his help, or so she says." Stefan pointed out. "She's too stubborn, she's already having the hallucinations."

Rebekah glared at him. "How long does she have left?"

"About an hour or so-" Stefan didn't even finish his sentence, Rebekah was already gone.

His cell phone started beeping. He picked it up. "Elena, where have you-whoa slow down, what?"

"I said we found white wooden oak that we can make into stakes," Elena said excitedly. "I talked to Carol Lockwood and she says that both the Wickery Bridge and the sign are made of white oak wood. We can finally kill Klaus."

* * *

"_We're here," Damon murmured in her ear._

_Mary's eyes flew open. The pain was gone and the sun was hitting her face. She stared down and her arm no longer had a werewolf bite. She was in a long blue dress and her blond hair was down to the back of her knees like it used to be._

_Further down she saw her old village. The small wooden houses, the fields where they grew food, the farms. She was back home._

"_Wow," Damon whistled. "You should be Rapunzel."_

_Mary looked down to her long hair. "Oh yeah, I forgot how long this used to be."_

_Damon stuffed his hands back into his pockets. "So this is your home. Man, there's nothing but trees how did you not die of boredom? I wouldn't have lasted a week."_

"_Well, there was so much work to do, it was never boring." her blue eyes settled on two figures. One a woman who was hanging clothes on a clothes line and the other one of a man cutting wood._

"_Anyone familiar?" Damon questioned._

_Mary gulped. "My mom and my husband, Sam."_

"_You didn't tell me you were married," Damon pretended to be offended as he looked at Sam. "The guy looks like a wimp, you would have broken him in half. Did you love him?"_

_She shook her head. "It didn't use to work out that way. We were childhood friends. He was very kind."_

"_So I'm guessing that's just a way of saying that the sex wasn't that good?"_

_A smile twitched on Mary's lips. "Don't be mean."_

_They stood quiet for a few more minutes. "Thank you for doing this for me, Damon. Especially since we got off on the wrong foot."_

_Damon shrugged, unsure of what to say. He squeezed her hand. "It was the least I could do. . .since you were dying and all-"_

"I'm sorry am I'm interrupting a deep, meaningful moment?" A voice barked. Klaus.

Damon raised his gaze. He saw Klaus's angry face standing in front of him. Apparently someone had spilled the news.

He looked down and instead of seeing the happy, healthy Mary he had just saw he saw a dying vampire before him that couldn't tell right from left.

"What's wrong sweetheart, pain getting a little bit too much to bear?" Klaus said sarcastically. "Why didn't any of you idiots opened your mouths sooner? She's more dead than alive, if I would have come here later I can assure you that she wouldn't be the only one dead."

"She doesn't want you to save her," Damon said flatly. "She wants to die."

"Yes, well Mary has never been the brightest, and as she knows we don't always get what we want," Klaus murmured as he cut his wrist and sat her up. Mary protested a little, weakly, but Klaus ignored her. "Sleep now, sweetheart you're going to need it." he picked her up from the bed and started taking her towards the opposite direction.

"Hey, where are you taking her?" Damon demanded.

Klaus glared at him. "Home."

-End of Chapter Ten-

Get ready for some "family" boding in the next chapter! : )


	11. Interview

**11. Interview**

"How long before she. . ." Elijah's voice trailed off. When Klaus had entered the house with Mary unconscious he knew immediately that something was wrong. Klaus had explained that Mary had almost died of a werewolf bite and that he had saved her.

Mary was currently tied to chair for questioning.

"Almost."

Mary's eyes flew open as she weakly looked to her side and saw that she was tied up. "Why am I tied up?" she snapped.

"So that you wont run away and disappear for another six hundred years." Klaus snapped back. "We just need you to answer a few questions."

"What kind of questions and Uncle Elijah, I'm hurt. I expected this from my own father but not you." she said playing the guilty card.

Elijah gulped guiltily. "We just need a few answers, Mary."

"Then feel free to ask, I'm tired of keeping things all. . .bottled up." she said dryly.

"You're great friends with Katerina Petrova, are you not?" Klaus questioned.

"Allies." Mary corrected. "Not friends. She owed me a favor."

"For what?" Elijah questioned.

Mary smirked. "You've wondered why you haven't been able to find Katerina for the past five hundred years, well I'll tell you. I've been keeping her up to date on your whereabouts, 1523 Paris, 1555 Greece, and the list goes on and on-" Klaus seized her by the throat.

"Why did you betray me?" he snarled.

"You betray me, I betray you." she spat.

"Ah," he loosened his grip. "Still mad about George Porter, it isn't very mature of you to keep holding a grudge you know."

She raised an eyebrow. "Well, it wasn't very nice of you to kill my boyfriend in front of me."

Klaus ignored her. "What else?"

"Nothing very interesting," she paused for a bit. "Except yes. . .your old sire, Marcel. The one that you left so that he could guard New Orleans?"

"Yes, what about him?" he said impatiently.

"He's the ruler of the French Quarter now," she said slowly. "For the past two hundred years he has built up that city and made it like his own little kingdom."

Klaus bit his lip. "How do you know this?"

"I was his you could say. . .princess for the better part of the seventies and eighties you can say that he doesn't like it if you keep things hidden from him. He practically ran me out of New Orleans. That's it."

"You may find this hard to believe, but Mary I don't quite believe you. There must be more."

Mary shrugged. "Believe what you want. That's the truth."

Klaus turned away and left angrily slamming doors.

Elijah cocked an eyebrow at her. "That's not all is it?"

Mary didn't offer a response.

Elijah cleared his throat. "Mary, don't take this the wrong way, but I think you should find a more. . .appropriate place to stay until Niklaus calms down."

* * *

"Did Mary. . ." Stefan's voice trailed off as he saw his brother sitting near the fireplace drinking his bourbon in slow, small sips. "Did Mary die?"

"Nope." was Damon's simple answer, he cocked an eyebrow at his brother. "No thanks to you and I even gave her a death wish, all for nothing."

Stefan sighed as he sat down next to Damon. "Are you mad."

Damon shook his head. "Thanks, baby bro."

Stefan looked at his surprise.

"Don't look so shock." Damon said sarcastically.

"I have to be," Stefan clarified. "It's not often that you say those words."

"So who did you spill out your guilty littleeeeee guts to?"

"Rebekah."

"Ah," Damon refilled his drink. "The blond, yep she did a good job of convincing Klaus I must say that. Through I'm more impress with the fact that he spared my life."

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Are you falling in love with Mary?" Stefan blurted out.

"No," Damon frowned, then repeated. "No, of course not. What makes you think that?"

Before he could answer, the door clicked open and Elena came in running towards them holding her phone in one hand. "Hey I got your text," she said to Stefan. "Mary is alive? Klaus saved her?"

They nodded and Stefan stood up and gave her shoulder a squeeze. "Apparently Klaus does have some heart after all. Damon, Elena has some news."

Damon raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"I found some more white oak wood," she showed him the pictures on her cell phone. "Mrs. Lockwood is using it to rebuilt the bridge and make a sign. I was thinking we should use the dagger to kill Klaus. . .also killing Tyler since they are part of the same bloodline."

Damon looked at her impressed. "Wow, look who finally took a page out of my villains handbook."

Elena blushed.

"Damon!" Stefan scolded.

"Well, I want Klaus dead and I'm willing to do anything."

Damon shrugged, "Look I am all for killing Klaus and wolf boy, but what about-"

The doorbell rang and Damon stood up. "I'll get it." he opened it and was surprise to see Mary standing there with two small suitcases. "Mary."

"Um, hey," she said awkwardly.

"What are you doing here I thought your family would have killed you already."

"Well I'm not in their good graces if that's what you mean," she said dryly. "Do you think I could stay here for a few days, just until I give them some space?"

"Sure," Damon opened the door to let her in. "Come in."

* * *

"Why are you letting her live here?" Elena demanded later that night once Mary had gone to sleep.

"Gee, I don't know Elena because the only family she has left hates her." Damon said sarcastically, "Besides it's only for a few days, what harm can it do?"

"The harm is," Elena hissed at him quietly so that only he could hear. "Is that when we kill Klaus, Tyler is not the only one that's going to die, Mary too because-"

"They're part of the same bloodline." Damon trailed off.

-End Of Chapter Eleven-


	12. Living Arrangements

**12. Living Arrangements**

"Do you always drink this early?" Mary asked the next morning as she walked into the Salvatore's parlor.

Damon stopped mid drink. "You're up early and yes, do you want some?"

She shook her head. "I'm hungry."

"Plenty of blood bags in the fridge."

Mary wrinkled her nose. "Actually I prefer the fresh stuff."

Damon snorted. "Good luck with that, if you try to drink anything other than a blood bag around here, you'll get stop by the Mystic Falls Vampire Police."

She laughed. "I'll take my chances."

When she opened the door she saw the blond girl that she had seen before the ball. "Caroline, right?"

"Um yeah," Caroline said trying to remember her name. "We meet before briefly. You're-"

"Mary," Mary said.

"So you're living here now?" Caroline asked.

She nodded. "Yes, temporarily."

"Caroline, Elena's upstairs," Damon called out when he noticed that Mary and Caroline were standing in awkward silence.

"Well I'll guess I'll see you," Mary said as she walked out. _So that was Caroline_, _the_ _girl that my father took to the ball_, she mused. _This little town is full of interesting people._

* * *

"Hey,"

Rebekah looked up from the piles of boxers that she had currently been going through. She pursed her lips. "Well, if it isn't the backstabbing traitor."

Ouch.

"I know you're mad at me," Mary said quietly as she helped her move the boxes of streamers. "You're not the only one, my father and Uncle Elijah aren't too happy with me as well."

"And why should they be?" Rebekah said. Her eyes were filled with hurt and anger. "You betrayed us, Mary. You betrayed your own family. You sided with Katherine Pierce."

Mary nodded. Earning Rebekah's forgiveness would be hard, but it would be easier that earning Elijah's or her father's, and as much as she hated to admit it she really wanted her family to forgive her, she had lived with a grudge against them for six hundred years, she wasn't sure if she could take another six hundred.

"And you don't know how sorry I am," she blurted. "But please try to understand, Aunt Rebekah, I was mad at him. I took revenge against him. Do you honestly think he should be doing what's he's doing without any consequences?"

Rebekah stayed quiet. Even through all these years Rebekah still remained loyal to Klaus.

Mary sighed. _You have to move pass this, _Mary told herself, _Maybe there's a side of Klaus's that I haven't seen before. A good kind for a change._

She decided to change the subject.

"So what are you working on?"

Rebekah started pulling out streamers and feather headbands. "It's the 1920's decade dance for school," she said excitedly. "It's this weekend and I want to get everything ready."

"Can I help?"

Rebekah paused for a moment, before she said. "Yes."

The two girls stated working quietly, tying ribbons and hanging balloons. "I miss this," Rebekah said unexpectedly. "The way things were before, when we all used to hang around without all this Mystic Falls drama."

Mary smiled sadly. "I miss it to. Do you ever think that maybe. . .things could go back to they way thing were before?"

Rebekah popped a balloon. "No, things will never be the same."

* * *

"You want to kill, Klaus?" Bonnie hissed. "Are you insane? Klaus is a hybrid, how are you going to managed to do that?"

"I was hoping you would help me out," Elena admitted. They were at the Gilbert home trying to manage Elena's plan. "You could freeze Klaus or at least make him slower until I managed to stake him."

Bonnie sighed, "You do realize that by doing this, we are going to be responsible for the deaths of whoever Klaus's turned, not to mention Tyler and Mary. And I doubt that Elijah and Rebekah will throw you a thank you party."

"Don't remind me," Elena tried to erase the guilt from her face. "I saw Caroline this morning and she told me how much she loved Tyler, I couldn't exactly tell her that I was planning to kill him."

"But what if she doesn't forgive you Elena?" Bonnie said quietly. "What if she hates you forever? Or worse turns off her humanity?"

Elena looked at the floor, too ashamed to meet Bonnie's eyes. Klaus had taken so much from her, made her life comply miserable. He needed to pay. "I'm willing to take that chance."

* * *

**Damon**-You feed yet?

**Mary**-Had a lovely hiker for breakfast and a perky waitress for lunch, feeling animated. Made up with Rebekah. My father hasn't tried to kill me yet. So I'm having a pretty good day.

**Damon**-Got a new bottle of whisky, want to get drunk and talk about how much we both despise your father?

**Mary**-Tempting. I'll see you there.

-End of Chapter Twelve-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	13. Another Chance

**13. Another Chance**

"I found this dress in one of the old trunks, Nik likes to drag around," Rebekah said loudly as she came in with a pale pink dress covered in silver sparkles. "I think it might fit you."

Mary looked up from the book that she was looking at to glance at her aunt that has just walked inside. "Please make yourself at home."

Rebekah rolled her eyes as she closed the door and entered the Salvatore estate. "Oh, please this is hardly your house." she held up the dress for inspection. "So what do you think?"

Mary cocked her head to the side. "Pretty, but I'm not going to the dance."

Rebekah's face fell. "But you have too, you helped me organize it."

"I'm not a high school student."

"I signed you up for chaperone, don't worry."

Mary couldn't help, but grimace. "Yay."

"Oh come on," Rebekah retorted. "You've never been to a high school dance, you've never even been to a real high school. You'll have fun."

"I've spent half of my life running away from my grandfather Mikael and the other half escaping my father and Marcel." Mary said flatly. "Believe me high school was the least of my worries."

Rebekah sighed dramatically. "Please, will you go? For me?"

Mary hesitated.

"Please, I don't want to go alone."

"Fine." Mary said as she took the pink dress. "But as a word of warning, I'm not a very good chaperone."

* * *

"What are you doing here?"

Mary turned around, she had a hard time hearing with the music and it didn't help that the gym was filled with couples dancing. Rebekah had been wrong, this was not fun at all. The twenties were better in the actual twenties.

Mary smirked as she face Damon. "Let me guess, chaperone?"

A smile twitched on Damon's lips. "Something like that, where were you during the twenties?"

"Paris." Mary said. "Prohibition didn't exist in Paris. I've always wondered why someone didn't just compel the government to end prohibition."

"It was the thrill of not getting caught," Damon pointed out. He grasp her hand and started moving his hips a little.

"What are you doing, Mr. Salvatore?" Mary stifled a laugh.

"Dancing, didn't you use to do that in the twenties? Anyway, prohibition was fun."

"Weren't you afraid of breaking the rules?"

Damon smirked. "Don't you like to be naughty every once in a while?"

She lowered her eyes. "Sometimes."

"Your cell phone's ringing." Damon whispered.

Mary looked back down and fished out her phone to turn it off. Her eyes froze on the caller ID. Katherine Pierce. She put the phone back down. What on earth did Katherine want? She thought that after she had help her kill Esther the brunette would disappear for good, apparently not.

"I'll be right back," she let Damon know, hating to leave at mid dance.

"You ok?"

Mary nodded as she started going in the opposite direction. She answered with a sharp. "What?"

"Someone is in a mood," Katherine said before scoffing "Where the hell are you? A truck stop?"  
"A high school's attempts of recreation the twenties," Mary looked over her shoulder to make sure that no one was looking. "They aren't doing a great job and you're calling because. . ."

"I have some news that may interest you," Katherine said slowly. "I found out which Original is responsible for our bloodline. Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler, and I all belong to your dear father's bloodline."

"Uh ok?" she said. "And you're telling me this at 8:38 PM because. . ."

"Because my precious doppelganger and the former ripper are planning a suicide mission," Katherine said annoyed. "And they have the Bennett witch on their side and they may actually succeed."

"In doing what?"

"In killing your father." Katherine said. "They are planning on killing him today-I have my sources and I would rip her heart out myself, but I'm in Chicago at the moment. Mary you need to stop them otherwise-"

Mary felt the anger pulsing through her veins and she gulped. "We will all end up dead."

* * *

"You sure you want to do this?" Stefan asked, hoping Elena would changed her mind. They had left at mid dance hoping to catch Klaus off guard. He had shown up for the dance and tried to flirt with Caroline, but had immediate left angry by her rejection.

Bonnie was already waiting for them near his house and Elena had the white oak stake in her coat. "There is still chance to change your mind."

Elena nodded. "Klaus has to die, Stefan. He has done so many terrible things."

"And Tyler? And Mary?" Stefan raised an eyebrow in an attempt to guilt trip her. "Do they deserve to die?"

"No," Elena said slowly. "Please, Stefan don't make this harder than it already is."

"I'm just making sure you don't do something that you're going to regret Elena." Stefan sighed. "Murder isn't something people generally forget."

"I know what I'm doing. So Damon still isn't on board?"

"Nope." Stefan said. "He could care less about Tyler, but I think he's holding back for Mary. They've bonded somewhat that's why I didn't tell him we were doing this tonight."

Elena sighed, trying to avoid feeling guilty. Yes, she knew that by doing this she was killing Caroline's boyfriend and depriving Damon of a new friend, but with Klaus dead everything will soon be fixed, and they would forgive her, right?

"Stefan, stop." Elena instructed when she saw a dark figure standing in the middle of the street. Mary.

Mary used her vampire speed to pry the door open of the car, she pulled out Elena roughly. "You really are a bitch Elena. I told you my story, I trusted you and the minute my back is turned you're going to kill me and my father?"

"Your father ruined my life, he deserves to die!" Elena protested.

"And what about me? What about your friend Tyler, do we deserve to die?" Stefan tried to attack her, but Mary managed to kick him down. "Let me tell you something Elena, all of your friends share the same bloodline-Caroline, Damon, even your precious Stefan, so I guess you're ok with them dying."

Elena gave her a blank look.

Mary was too angry to explain and be reasonable. She couldn't believe that she almost died because of the doppelganger. "Well, guess what I guess now you're part of the same bloodline too." she bit her wrist and blood came out. She grabbed Elena's head and forced her to drink the blood.

Elena fought, pleaded, and begged for Mary to stop, but she didn't listen.

"I'll make it a quick death," Mary hissed as she snap Elena's neck. Elena fell to the floor with a thump. Stefan looked on with horror in his eyes. "At least I'll be kind to you."

-End of Chapter Thirteen-


	14. Two Sides

**14. Two Sides**

Mary watch with twisted satisfaction Elena's dead body on the floor. The bitch deserved it. She deserved to die, an eye for an eye.

"What did you do?" Stefan chocked out as he finally stood up and pushed her to the floor. "What the hell did you do Mary?"

"I'm impressed," she smirked as she pushed him back. "You're stronger that you look."

"I'm going to kill you!"  
"You can try, but you wont succeed." she said sweetly.

Stefan suddenly wrapped his hands around her neck and pulled out a wooden stake from his pocket, positioning towards her heart. Mary tried to push him back, but he wouldn't let go. Before he could manage to stab her someone pushed him away from her. Damon.

"What the hell are you doing?" Damon demanded.

"She killed Elena with vampire blood in her system." Stefan shouted back.

"What?" Damon glared back at Mary. "Is that true?"

"I had too." she said simply. "Otherwise, we'll end up dead. We all belong to the same bloodline, Klaus's bloodline. If you would have killed him all of us would be dead."

Stefan seemed to relax. "How do you know?"

"Katherine found out the last information I needed.

Damon scowled. "You and Katherine? Really?"

"We have a complicated relationship."

"I don't believe you," Stefan said finally. "Especially when Katherine's involved, where's your proof?"

Mary pulled out her phone and showed them the picture that Katherine had sent her. "You want proof? Here's your proof."

Stefan and Damon stared at the screen. It was a picture of a worn out brown parchment with a list under Klaus's name. A list of the people he had turned. "Katherine, got it from a witch."

Elena started coughing and Stefan left Mary's side to go to Elena's. He helped her up. "Hey, are you ok?"

"I'm fine." she chocked out. She looked at Mary, hatred burning in her eyes. "What did you do?"

"I did what I had to do," she said simply. "I killed you. Now we're all part of the same bloodline."

Elena made a chocking sound as she looked at Stefan with wide brown eyes. "Does that mean. . .does that mean I'm a vampire?"

Stefan nodded slowly. "I'm so sorry Elena, I tried to stop her. But I wasn't strong enough. I am so sorry, baby."

The tears wheeled up in her eyes. "No, I can't." her voice started trembling. "I can't be a vampire. . .I can't."

Mary rolled her eyes. "Oh, please you had it coming. Don't you get tired of sobbing your little eyes out?"

Elena glared at her, "You did this to me," she made an attempt to try and attack her but Stefan pulled her back. "Elena, don't. She's too strong."

"Listen to him, I don't want to kill you twice. I recommend you drink some blood soon, tik tok and as for you." she faced Damon and she tried to shield the fact that she was hurt. Hurt that Damon had betrayed her, that he hadn't even bother to tell her that Elena and his brother were attempting to kill her and her father. "How could you?"

"I didn't know what was going on!" Damon tried to explain. But Mary didn't believe him. This was what she got when she put her trust on people like her father, Katherine, and now Damon. It was better off for her to be alone. "For God's sake Mary if I did I would have tried to stop it-or at least warn you."

"Would you?" she said. "Don't take me for a fool. Not again."

"I'm not! Will you listen to yourself."

Mary looked at him coldly. She turned her gaze from Elena to Damon. "You two deserve each other. I will never forgive you Damon."

* * *

Mary sighed as she stood in front of her house. Or her father's house, she didn't know anymore. She had made a decision. She was going to leave Mystic Falls for good. She had wasted too much time here. She should have left the minute after she had killed Esther.

She had tried calling Rebekah to say goodbye but she wasn't answering her phone. Uncle Elijah had left a long time ago and she wasn't planning on saying goodbye to her father and she knew he wouldn't care.

They had ignored each other for a long time, surely he wouldn't mind a measly goodbye. She just needed to get out and leave this godforsaken town.

But as soon as she closed the door, she saw that this was not going to be possible.

"Dad," she said slowly as she stared at Klaus who was sitting in one of the chairs in the living room.

Klaus gave her an eerie smile. A smile that send a chill down her spine. "Hello, Mary are you done killing my only living doppelganger in five hundred years?"

Mary raised an eyebrow. "Wow, you get news fast. Who told you Stefan or Damon? Let me guess it was Elena-" she didn't even fishing her sentence. Klaus grasped her by the neck and pinned her against the wall. His eyes filled with rage.

He kept tightening his grip, making Mary lose her breath. "What the hell possessed you to kill my doppelganger? How am I going to a make my hybrids, Mary?"

"Oh yes your precious hybrids," she said sarcastically. "Why would you want a real family when you could have a fake one instead?"

Klaus jabbed his nails in her throat. He whispered in a cold, deadly voice. "You're right Mary, my family has granted me so many disappointment, but you may be the worst disappointment of all," Mary gave a little whimper as the pain became worse. "I should have let you die of influenza, and since we both want to get rid of each other let me grant you your wish-you are no longer my family, you are no longer my daughter, no are nothing and you shall remain nothing. Worthless." And then he snapped her neck sinking her into a dark oblivion.

-End of Chapter Fourteen-

Thanks so much for your reviews!


	15. We Meet Again

This takes place after 4x06.

* * *

**15. We Meet Again**

"Stefan," Elena and Stefan sat on the Gilbert's front porch. There was tension in the air and what Elena wanted to say seemed inevitable. "We both know that I've changed-that I'm not the girl I was-the one you rescued from that bridge. I'm different, darker somehow. Who I am, or what I want-"

Stefan sighed, unable himself to search for the right words. "What do you want or who do you want?"

"Something's change between Damon and me," Elena said slowly. "Much more than it ever used to be. It's like everything that I ever felt before I was a vampire-"

"-has been magnified." Stefan said flatly. "Your feelings have been magnified."

Elena looked down, her cheeks flushing. "I'm sorry I don't want to lie to you."

"You know before I was the ripper, I understood why you cared for him. I mean I practically drove you away. But now, I can't Elena."

Elena looked at him, the tears in her eyes.

"Not anymore." Stefan said firmly.

"I know." Elena whispered.

* * *

"Ugh, voicemail again!" Damon shut off his phone. He had been trying to reach Mary for the past few weeks, still trying for some way to explain about the incident that had happening that fateful night with Elena in wickery bridge. But he had received no answer and he guessed that Mary was still pissed off because she thought that Damon had sabotaged her where in fact he had no idea what Stefan and Elena had been up to that night.

"You have reached the phone of Mary-"

Damon clicked end. Forget it, he would try again tomorrow, though he doubted it would matter unless Mary suddenly got over her grudge, which concerning the rest of the Mikaelson family he doubted she would.

He heard someone coming down the stairs and saw that his brother had an expression that was a mixture of killing someone and desperation. 'What's wrong, problems on lover's lane?"

Stefan threw him a dirty glare and without another word he closed the front door again.

Damon rolled his eyes. Little brothers could be so dramatic.

* * *

Elijah traced his finger around a glass crystal bowl. He closed his eyes and tried to make sense about what Klaus had said. "And why," he said tightly. "Was I not inform of the . . .dispute between Mary and you earlier?"

"I didn't want to bother you," Klaus said sarcastically. "And since you haven't graced us with you presence for a long time I thought you didn't care."

Elijah narrowed his eyes at him. "Of course I care! Both of you are my family, you are my brother and Mary is my niece. What happened between you two?"

Klaus shrugged as if it were no big deal. "Mary acted stupidly. She killed Elena and turned her into a vampire. I snapped her neck and kicked her out of the house and she hasn't been back since. We'll probably see her again in a few centuries once she gets over the mood she's been."

Elijah glared at him. "You snapped her neck and you kicked her out and you still wonder why she hasn't come back?"

Klaus shrugged. "Mary is stubborn, everyone knows that. She shouldn't have killed the doppelganger."

He sighed and prayed for patience. "Niklaus, you can't keep doing this to your family-to Mary, to our sister, even to me." he said gently. "Otherwise you will end up alone and there may be a time when Mary ceases to forgive you."

"She will always forgive me," Klaus snarled. "I'm her father. I turned her if it wasn't for me she would be dead years ago along with her husband and mother."

"There is just no hope for you is there?" he said disapprovingly.

Klaus didn't respond.

"There was a time when Mary trusted you the most." Elijah said slowly. "And the feeling was mutual. Why did that cease to be?"

"Klaus!" Stefan stormed inside before Klaus could respond. He lowered his voice when he saw Elijah. "Elijah, am I interrupting?"

Klaus looked at Elijah and gave him one of his famous _leave_ looks.

Elijah sighed frustrated. "All right, but don't believe that this is over, I'm going to try and reach Mary."

Stefan waited until Elijah left to face Klaus. "Mary? I thought she left town already."

"She did," Klaus stood up. "Though my brother seems to forget that she's over 1000 years old and not one. Now to what do I owe the displeasure of your company?"

Stefan hesitated. "We need to find the cure."

Klaus raised an eyebrow. "Oh, this is new what's the occasion? I thought you had no interest in the finding of the cure?" They had found out the first part of the cure-the sword in Klaus possession was one clue to get the cure and that was given by Rebekah (who was currently daggered) but there was still several missing pieces.

"I need to turn Elena back into a human."

Klaus smirked. "Affections have changed haven't the?. How does it feel to have your girl fall in love with your brother?"

Stefan ignored him. "We need to find the location of the cure first."

"I have no idea where it is."

"Do you know someone that does? Maybe. . .wait maybe Mary she has been searching information about your bloodline maybe she knows something about the cure. Do you know where she is?"

"She's giving me the silent treatment right now and I doubt she will helps us." he shrugged. "Breaking her neck and kicking her out seems to have put her in quite a temper."

"Well we need to find her," Stefan said. "We need to get that cure."

* * *

"Stefan. Klaus." Damon said flatly as he came in after having a drink with Alaric. "One of you doesn't belong here."

"Oh, you're here finally," Klaus stood up an approached him. "Pack your bags mate, we're going one a little road trip."

"What?" Damon snapped. "Where? Why would I go anywhere with you?"

"We might have found someone who knows how we might be able to find the cure." Stefan said.

"Who?"

"Mary."

* * *

_Georgia_

"Oh I don't know, honey," the stylist, Annie put her hands on her hips and studied Mary's face closely. "Dark hair doesn't really suit you and you used to have such beautiful blond hair, why on earth would you dye it?"

"I have my reasons," Mary said curtly as she paid the woman.

Annie clicked her toung and went to give her a receipt and her change back. Mary sighed as she looked at the mirror. It was still her, but at least this time she wouldn't be as recognizable. Her blond hair was now dyed black and her blue eyes were replaced with green contacts.

There.

New appearance, new life in Georgia, and best of all she wont be recognizable to anyone. At first glance at least.

-End of Chapter Fifteen-


	16. Second Chances

**16. Second Chances**

That tiny little fact that Klaus and his baby bro knew where the hell Mary had been for the past few weeks caught Damon's interest. Not that he would show it.

"Mary's been MIA for the past few weeks, she ditched town remember?" he said flatly as he went to the bar to fix himself a drink. He cocked his head at his baby brother. "And last time I checked, Stefan you wanted her dead for turning your girlfriend into a vampire."

"There's a chance that she may know something Damon." Stefan insisted. "And if she can lead us to the cure I am willing to forgive her."

Damon snorted. "Do you have idea where she is?"

"No," Klaus said, his lips twitching. "But there someone that might."

Damon held in a groan. "Katherine."

A few minutes later, Katherine's seductive voice was heard on speaker. "Yes?" she purred.

"Uch, don't use that tone with me." Damon said.

"And why not?" Katherine continued flirtatiously. "I haven't heard from you for a long time Damon, I was starting to feel lonely."

"Save the sweet act Katherine. I need a favor."

"Oh?"

"Do you have any idea where Mary is?"

There was a pause.

"Katherine?"

"And why would I tell you?" she said again.

Damon smirked. "So you do know something, spill it Katherine. Where the hell is she? I know you two are. . .friends."

"You're not convincing me, Damon."

"Maybe if I rip your heart from your chest I will help convince you, love." Klaus said smirking.

They practically heard Katherine stiffen. "Fine. She's in a small town in Georgia. Let me give you the address."

"Your loyalty is admirable, Katherine."

"Better she die that I, or get grounded or whatever Klaus has in store for her," Katherine said simply. "That's how I've survived Damon. Give my best to Mary."

* * *

"So you're going to Georgia."

Damon looked up from the small suitcase that he had been packing. They didn't know how long he would be gone for, hopefully Mary hadn't left town already. "Uh, yeah." he said to Elena who was standing in the doorway. Her arms cross over her chest.

"To get Mary?" her eyebrows creased in concern.

"Yeah, Klaus. . . Needs her for something." he didn't elaborate. "I'll be back in a few days. How's the . . .breakup going?"

Elena flushed. "It's going." she approached him slowly. "Damon, I need to tell you something."

"What?"

"I. . .I love you." she admitted. "I thought it was Stefan, but it wasn't. Damon, the person I have always loved was you." She looked up at him with bright hopeful eyes.

Damon let out a low shaky laugh. This had been the news that he had been waiting since before he had stepped foot in Mystic Falls. Elena wanted him. Not his brother, but him.

He had imagine this moment differently, but strangely he didn't want this anymore. He didn't love Elena. Or at least lust after her.

He didn't find himself imagining what it would be like to kiss her or actually call her his girlfriend. His feelings that at one point had been so strong had been slowly disappearing.

Damon didn't know if he should be sad or happy.

"Elena, I. . ." he said uncertainly.

Elena looked at him with a hopeful expression.

". . .I have to go. Sorry."

* * *

Georgia was big, and humid, and overflowing with people which didn't help Klaus's temper.

"Are you sure that you got the address right?" Klaus snapped from the co-pilot seat. "Because we've been going around this dreary little neighborhood for the past hour, I might end up killing you instead of that pretty red head in front of us if you don't hurry up."

"This is the address that Katherine gave me," Damon threw the paper at Klaus's face.

Klaus was not amused.

"1789 Moningbird Lane. This is it." he said motioning to the small blue house in front of him with the curtains closed and the lights turned off. "But she's clearly not here."

"Maybe she skipped town." Damon craned his head to the side. Roads, schools, parks. The place was boring central USA, no self respecting vampire would settle here. At least willingly. "I would."

Klaus got out of the car. "You obviously don't know my daughter, she likes small, cheerful, perfect looking towns in the middle of nowhere. Believe me if I had to guess where she would choose to settle down this would be the place." he closed the door. "She couldn't have gone far, look around, compel anyone maybe someone's seen her."

Damon shrugged and was about to say what a stupid, blind plan that was but Klaus had already left and he suspected he had dealt with enough of Damon's complaints for today.

He looked around the streets, his blue eyes searching- blond head, blond head, blond, stubborn, resentful head-he let out a low groan he found himself being pushed into an alley and pushed against a brick wall.

"What. The. Hell. Are. You. Doing. Here?" a voice hissed.

Damon had to blink twice to make sure that he wasn't seeing things. "Mary?"

Mary tightened her grip on his shoulder blades, her new green eyes squinting in fury. "Who the hell told you to follow me? Didn't you get it before? I never want to see you again."

"What the hell happened to your hair?" Damon blurted out, unaware of her tantrum. "Did you color it with a sharpie or what?"

Mary's eyes closed and she sank down on her knees, confused, Damon grasped her by her arms. He saw Klaus smirking behind her and holding a vervain filled injection. He raised an eyebrow. "Was that really necessary?"

"Next time I'll let her kill you." Klaus said smirking, putting the injection in his pocket. "My daughter does seem to have inherited my temper."

-End of Chapter Sixteen-

Wow, thank you guys so much for the reviews, you guys are awesome!


	17. Teamwork

**Christinaaguilerafan**- Not really. I haven't really pictured anyone as Mary : )

Just to let you guys know, I started a short prequel to this story, mostly family centric one shots about the Originals and Marcel's past with Mary-**Miss Mary Quite Contrary, **as usual thanks so much for your support.

* * *

**17. Teamwork**

"You know this really would be more romantic if we were both naked."

Mary's eyes flew open and she sat up quickly and screeched. "Damon!"

Damon smirked back at her lazily. "Morning, Goldilocks or. . .Blackie might be better."

It took a moment for Mary to finally realize what had happened. "What the hell are you doing here?" she looked around. "Where are we?" They were in a room that she had never seen before that look suspiciously like a motel.

"Staring at you dreamily while you slept," Damon said sarcastically as he got up. "What do you think? You don't answer your phone so we had to do it the hard way. I'm going to drag you back to Mystic Falls if I have too."

Mary used her vampire speed to grab him by the collar and throw him across the room. "Don't be cocky, I'm older than you." she said as she opened the door to get out, but found Klaus standing in the doorway. "Going somewhere, love?"

"Dad. . ." she said slowly. She felt her skin burning, she pulled away and looked down and realized that her daylight ring was missing. "Where's my ring?"

Damon groaned as he stood up and showed her, her ring. "Here." he hid it behind his back before she could grab it.

"Give it to me." she demanded.

"We'll give it to you after you answer a few questions love," Klaus said simply as he closed the door. "Please sit down, make yourself comfortable." he said motioning to the bed.

She grimaced as she slowly sat down. "What do you want? You told me to get the hell out of your life."

"I might have overreacted," Klaus said slowly as he pulled out a chair.

Mary glance at Damon. "And I see you got yourself a new sidekick. How did you find me here?"

"Well, you're obvious and Katherine has a big mouth." Damon smiled as he sat down next to her. Mary pushed him off the bed.

"Stop bickering," Klaus hissed as he squeezed his hands together and hoped to be more patient. "Mary, you need to tell me everything you know about the hunter's curse and anything about a cure that somehow's linked to Silas."

Mary looked slowly from Damon to Klaus. "I don't know anything."

Klaus narrowed his eyes. "You're lying. Your left eye twitches when you lie, Mary."

Mary grimaced. "Even if I did know something, why would I help you? You kicked me out, you broke my neck, you disowned me, and you abandoned me for the first nineteen years of my life."

"And I've tolerated you for a thousand." Klaus said stormily. "Now tell me what do you know or I will throw your ring down a drainpipe."

She looked at Damon who shrugged. "He's not kidding."

She sighed frustrated. "All I know is that each time a hunter kills a vampire the mark expands-"

"We know that," Damon interrupted. "Elena killed our hunter."

"I'm not finish," she snapped. "There's not only one hunter, there must be more. Find one, get him to kill vampires, get the map, find the cure and then everyone lives happily ever after."

"Wait," Damon said. "The hunter's mark leads to the cure, don't you need the sword?"

"To get the cure you need the map, ergo you need a hunter. That's all I know." she held open her palm. "Ring."

Damon looked at Klaus who shrugged. "Give her back the ring."

Mary placed the ring on her finger and stood up. "Ok, so we're done. Damon see you never, Dad see you in six hundred years-"

"Wait, we're not finish I need you to find me a hunter," Klaus said positioning himself in front of the door.

"That wasn't part of the deal. I'm not the one with the magic wand."

"Bonnie?" Damon guessed.

"Yes, she might be able to help you."

"Perfect," Klaus said gleefully. "All right, new plan. Mary, you'll come back to Mystic Falls with us. as soon as we find the cure you're free to leave and live in as many boring, little towns as you can find."

Mary raised an eyebrow as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't I get a say in this? I can run."

"Be my guest. I'll chase after you and I'll find you no matter how much you run." he said flatly. "I'll get your things, love. You might want to do something about that hair of yours. The dark hair doesn't suit you."

"Yeah," Damon piped in as he grabbed a dark curl. "You've always been more of a Marilyn Monroe than an Elizabeth Taylor."

She scoffed and said sarcastically, "I'm so glad that we're in the middle of this crisis and you two are worried about my hair!"

* * *

"There I'm blond haired and blue eyed already," she said as she threw her contacts into the nearby trashcan. She checked her reflection in the mirror, the hairdresser had done a pretty good job and it almost looked like her original shade. Damon was the only one waiting in front of the car. "Where's Klaus?"

"He went to speak to a witch, so she could tell us who the other hunter is." Damon said as he got into the driver's seat. "He'll catch up later, he doesn't trust Bonnie."

"So wait. We're driving back to Mystic Falls? Together? Alone?"

"Is that a problem?" he raised an eyebrow. "Don't worry, I don't mind that you drooled on me."

She flushed. Damon always knew how to push her buttons. She got inside the car and put on her seatbelt.

Damon hesitated. "Listen, before we go, we need to clear some things. Mary, I had no idea what Elena and Stefan were planning that night. If I would have known, I would have stop them the first chance I got. I wouldn't let them hurt you, I already saw you almost die once."

Mary looked at her lap but didn't say anything. Damon did sound weirdly sincere. Maybe she had overlook things too quickly. She shook her head, no she wouldn't make the same mistake, she couldn't trust anyone especially someone in Mystic Falls.

"Ok, first rule of the road." she said avoiding his eyes as she turned on the radio. "No talking. Just drive."

* * *

"Home sweet home." he said as he parked the car in front of the boardinghouse. Mary got out of the car finally grateful that they had arrived. The car ride had been long and stuffy and filled with awkward silences.

"Are you sure your brother wont mind having me here?" she looked back. "I mean I did kill his one true love."

"Um, actually you don't know-"

"Mary."

Mary looked up and saw Elena. She smiled awkwardly. "Um, hi you're living here now."

"No," she looked at Damon. "I was waiting for him."

Mary shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I just wanted to say that, Elena I'm sorry that I turned you, I shouldn't have overreacted."

Elena shrugged. "Well, obviously there's nothing I can do now." she walked towards Damon. "Damon, you, you never answered me-when I told you that I loved you."

"Elena, this isn't the right time." he looked towards Mary who had been trying to leave, but had stayed to eavesdropped.

"Please." she whispered as she kissed him. "Just listen."

"Well," Mary snapped"I wouldn't want to intrude. Thanks for the ride Damon, I'll find another place to sleep tonight."

-End of Chapter Seventeen-


	18. Jealousy

**18. Jealousy**

Mary opened the door of Klaus's house the next morning and raised an eyebrow at the visitor. "Stefan."

Stefan looked surprise to see her too. Apparently he hadn't thought that they would be able to locate her that quickly.

"Uh, hi," he said awkwardly. "Is Klaus here?"

"Not yet. . .me and Damon came home last night." she said trying to hide her bitterness. She didn't know why she was so pissed off. Elena had only kissed Damon, it's not like they had had sex right in front of her, but she was still madly irritated by the public display of affection.

"Oh," he stuffed his hands his pockets. "So you aren't staying with us?" he said remembering the last time Mary and Klaus had gone into a fight and she decided to be their roommate for a few days.

"No," she said acidly. "Damon and Elena seem to be very busy lately. Sorry about the breakup by they way. . .and sorry about tuning Elena into a vampire-I tend to let my temper get the best of me."

Stefan nodded. Mary's temper was Klaus's inherited trait no doubt. "Thanks for apologizing, how long are you staying?"

"Not long," she reassured him. "Only until I help you find the cure and then I'm out of here for good."

* * *

"So I saw Mary today," Stefan announced to Caroline. He was currently staying over at Caroline's for the time being. He didn't think it would be. . .appropriate to stay at his own house since Elena and Damon were currently. . .well, he didn't know exactly what they were. Apparently, Mary was staying in the clear too.

"What?" Caroline squealed as she handed a blood bag to Stefan. She liked having Stefan here, it was like having a brother everyday. "I though Klaus ran her out of town."

"He did," Stefan took a small sip of the blood. "Well, she had some information concerning the cure and apparently Klaus decided to bring her along."

Caroline scoffed. She had had very few interactions with Mary and after what she did to Elena, Caroline didn't want to see the girl. "Well did she at least apologize for losing her mind?"

"She did apologize," Stefan confirmed. "She told me that as soon as she finds the cure she's out of Mystic Falls for good."

Caroline visibly relaxed. "Well, good we got enough problems to deal with."

Stefan folded his hands together. "So lets start with one of these problems right now. Elena. Can you please tell me you have found some reasonable explanation why she has fallen in love with Damon?"

"Your brother is a dick." Caroline said flatly.

Stefan raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Sorry, it's just so strange, like she's enchanted by him or something. She's like his little slave whatever Damon wants, she does."

"Do you think-" he trailed off before shaking his head. "No, never mind-"

She gave an exaggerated sigh. "Tell me!"

"What if she's sired?" Stefan blurted out. "Think about it, Damon and Elena shared blood, maybe that triggered some bond of some sort. Damon told her that she couldn't drink human blood and he's right every time she does she gets sick."

Caroline nodded. "Maybe you're right," she murmured. "So do you think she's sired?"

Stefan nodded. "Right now, I'd believe anything."

* * *

"Sired?" Damon scoffed as he narrowed his eyes at his brother. "Really, Stefan are you that desperate?"

Stefan tried to hide his frustration. "You have to admit that it is a possibility, you two did share blood."

"Yeah, it's a possibility in one in a million. I'd never figure you as the jealous type." he said warily. "You just don't want to admit it," Damon said stubbornly.

"Prove it," Stefan argued. "Ask her to drink blood from a bag. Tell her it will make you very happy. If she still can't drink it, I'll apologize and back off."

"Fine, I'll welcome the challenge."

* * *

Mary forgot how there was nothing to do in Mystic Falls. The town was so small that unless you've lived there for your entire life , there was nothing to do. She really wanted a drink, but Klaus was already out of alcohol and she was avoiding the Grill since she knew it was Ric and Damon's buddy hangout place.

"Mary?"

She turned around said weakly. "Oh, hey Jeremy." Great, another person that hated her.

Jeremy didn't respond. His lips were set in a straight line as he approached her. "What are you doing here, vampire?"

Mary squinted. "Uh, I have a name."

"Well, your name doesn't matter," he said darkly and Mary felt a sharp aim in her stomach. She looked down a wooden arrow. "What the hell Jeremy?" she snatched it out and threw Jeremy, he hit his back against one of the grill's trashcans.

"Easy, you don't need to add to your list of enemies," a voice chuckled behind her.

She turned around and gave Damon a dirty glare. "He was trying to kill me, in case you didn't notice."

"He's been trying to kill everyone," he said as he helped Jeremy up. "Comes with the hunter's mark."

"Hunter?" she blurted out. "Jeremy is one of the five?"

"I know, one bad luck after another. I'll take care of Jeremy, you might want to change your shirt." he said eyeing her white shirt. "Wouldn't want to scare off any kids."

Mary would usually humor him, but not today. She turned around and walked the opposite direction.

"Still not talking to me, huh?" he called back.

"What do you think?!"

* * *

"Scotch on the rocks. Double."

Ric next to him raised an eyebrow. "Bad day?"

"Where do I start?" he said sarcastically. "My brother hates me, we are in search for a possible miracle cure, Jeremy is our new savior since he's the hunter, Elena is sired to me, oh and Mary hates me."

"Wait, back up." he said. "Mary is back in town? And what is this that Elena is sired to you?"

"Yeah, apparently when we shared blood there's this pesky sire bond involved. So now she's convinced that she's in love with me."

Ric looked at his confused. "And isn't that a good thing?"

"I thought it would be, but. . ." he trailed off.

"Don't tell me you're falling in love with Mary." he groaned.

"I haven't fallen in love with Mary!" he blurted out. "Are you crazy? That girl is stubborn and secretive and with obvious anger issues."

"You could have fooled me, you did help Klaus get her back and you have been trying hard to reach her and get things straight about the whole situation involving Elena killing her."

"Which reminds me, Jeremy is getting out of control, he tried to kill Elena and now he tried to kill Mary."

Ric sighed. "We need to train him to control his urges. You ok, buddy something else bothering you?"

Damon paused for a moment. "Nope."

-End of Chapter Eighteen-


	19. Girl Fight

**19. Girl Fight**

"She tried to kill Jeremy, Damon!" Elena fumed, her face twisted in a furious expression while Damon tried to calm her down, but it was obviously not working how dare Mary attack her brother. Her human brother. "What do you expect me to do? Nothing?"

Damon sighed trying to find a new tactic, but he came out blank. "Jeremy was trying to kill her, Elena and Mary didn't do anything to actually hurt him."

"Still, she could have killed him."

"He had his ring on, let's not be drama queens."

"The ring doesn't work on him anymore, he's a hunter." she snapped and forced a wobbly smile in Carol Lockwood's direction who already looked drunk. She had almost forgotten that they were at the winter festival. "Why did she come back anyway?"

Damon looked away.

She narrowed her eyes. "You must know, Stefan told me that you went with Klaus to get her back. Why did you bring Mary back Damon?"

"She knows some things about the cure, all right Elena?" Damon said quickly. "Klaus brought her back here so that she can help us, she's not your enemy she's here to help you."

Elena's features soften. "So she'll leave as soon as we find the cure?"

Damon shrugged trying to appear nonchalant. "It looks that way."

She nodded. "Then I can stand her for a few weeks," her brown eyes caught Mary's blue eyes from across the party. She was taking a plans of champagne and laughing with little April Young. Almost immediately, the rage she felt returned.

Before Damon could react Elena used her vampire speed to reach Mary. She faced April and compelled her. "Leave. Now."

April numbly did as she was told, she face Mary coldly. "What? Aren't you going to attack me too?"

Mary narrowed her eyes. "Wow, Damon's gossip spreads fast and for the record I didn't try to kill your pesky little brother."

"He's only a teenager!"

"And again I repeat he was trying to kill me so that I could became another tattoo for him, what was I suppose to do stand idly by?"

"Ladies," Damon said through gritted teeth as he approached them, looking over both of his shoulders so that people could avoid looking at them. "I thought we weren't going to start a catfight."

Elena and Mary glared at each other.

Damon sighed frustrated, empathy was obviously not in Mary's experience. "Elena, we already went over this, Mary will avoid Jeremy until we figure out a way to remove the hunter's curse. So play nice both of you."

Mary crossed her arms over her chest. "Whatever," she turned around and started walking the other way. "Enjoy the party, I heard that this is the perfect event for couples."

* * *

". . .Thanks."

"Hey, I nearly became prey to a vampire and all I get is a simple thanks? I deserve more than that. How about a peck on the cheek?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "Elena is a newborn vampire, I doubt she would do much damage. And I already said thanks, what more do you want? Speaking of which why are you even following me here?"

Damon shrugged, enjoying the look of annoyance on her face. "I like pissing you off, you have some good facial expressions, like a mime."

Mary snorted, but her features soften.

Damon smirked at her. "You know jealousy is an ugly look on you. Don't get me wrong, possessiveness is kinky, but it seems strange that we haven't even kissed yet, except that one time."

She flushed. "I'm not jealous, you can have sex with Elena all you want."

Damon's smirk deepened. "Who said anything about sex? You get all hot tempered over a tiny kiss."

"I thought that this is what you wanted," she pointed out. "To have Elena love you."

"I did," he said simply. "But I may have changed my mind."

* * *

"Elena," Damon gulped as he approach her. "We need to talk."

She looked up from where she had been helping Caroline clean up. "Sure, what's up?"

Damon hesitated, he couldn't phrase out his words exactly. He had never really broken up with anybody before, he really just compelled people to leave. "I know that you said that you are in love with me. . .but I can't." he said softly. "You belong with Stefan. He's good for you, Elena. He loves you. He deserves you."

Elena's lip trembled. "But Damon, I don't love Stefan anymore. I love you."

Damon didn't try to comfort her, he didn't want to make this harder on her. "I loved you too."

* * *

"Good evening," Klaus said calmly as he stepped inside the house, Mary looked up from the fireplace and yelped when she saw him covered in blood and intestines. "What the hell did you do?"

"I killed twelve hybrids." Klaus said calmly as if was the most normal thing in the world and didn't care that he was dripping blood on the floor.

Mary raised an eyebrow. "You killed your little minions, why?"

Klaus smirked at her and cocked his head to the side. "Come inside and we'll have a little chat about the horrible things I've done to ensure our survival."

-End of Chapter Nineteen-

Thanks so much for the reviews!


	20. Confessions

**20. Confessions**

"Where's Aunt Rebekah?" Mary raised an eyebrow at Klaus. She had asked this questions several times and Klaus either had refused to give her an answer or he told her that she was on "vacation" as if Klaus would let her go.

That was one of the things that bothered Mary about her aunt. That all though Rebekah was smart, beautiful, and tough she still let Klaus treat her like dirt. And that was one the reasons that Mary had been avoiding him.

Klaus looked up from his drink, the familiar smirk playing on his lips. "I don't know. Maybe she's soaking up the sun somewhere."

Mary fought the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh, please we both know that Aunt Rebekah hates warm places, tell me where she is. I know you're lying. . .dad!"

Klaus ignored her. "If you are so eager to find out, why don't you find her coffin. I'll even give you a clue, it's someplace you'll never look."

Mary's heart fell. So much for redemption. "You daggered her?"

He shrugged. "Well, she wasn't going to go in quietly now would she."

She stood speechless as she watched Klaus walked way. Her phone started buzzing and she picked it up. It was a text from Rebekah.

**Rebekah: **I'm at the school. Meet me here.

* * *

"What are you guys doing here?" Mary frowned as she walked in saw her Aunt Rebekah, Damon, Stefan, and Elena in front of her glued to their seats.

Damon gave her a sarcastic smile. "Ask Becks here, she seems to have all the answers."

"You were daggered," Mary said slowly.

Rebekah shrugged and nodded towards April. "Dear little April Young freed me while you were running away dear niece," she compelled her. "Now, please sit down and join us."

"You're not on vervain?" Damon hissed.

She scrunched up her nose. "I hate that stuff, why aren't you?"

Before Damon could answer Rebekah cleared her throat. "Class is in session. Let us begin. How far are you in our search for the cure. Mary, darling do you know anything?"

She shook her head. "Not more that these guys do."

Rebekah looked disappointed. "Stefan?"

"You're wasting your time." Stefan said flatly. "We don't know anything"

"So you just gave up?" she snapped. "I though you would do anything to find the cure for Elena so that you two could grow old and die together. How terribly romantic. What am I missing?"

Damon groaned. "They broke up ok?"

"Really?" she perked up and compelled Elena. "What ever happened to Romeo and Juliet?"

Elena glared at her, her blood boiling. "I'm in love with Damon."

Rebekah said gleefully. "So vampire Elena likes bad boys which explains why Stefan looks like the world just ended. But how could sweet, loving, innocent Elena be so harsh to you?"

Stefan flinched.

Mary gave an annoyed sighed. "Leave him alone." She knew that she and Stefan would never bee Bff's especially after she had killed Elena, but come on even she didn't enjoy seeing the guy being crushed.

Rebekah turned to her. "Ok, let's start with a game then. Truth or dare, Mary? Remember you're compelled to answer. No hard feelings."

Mary glared at her. "Truth."

"How do you feel about Damon, I've noticed that you two have been pretty chummy lately." she said smoothly.

"I-" her voice quivered. "I'm in love with him. He's different, he's strong, he's protective, he's dangerous and I like danger. I feel that with him I'm not afraid to be . . .bad. I can do everything, I don't have to run, I don't have to be alone."

"Lovely," Rebekah cooed. "Though that must put a damper on things if Elena is in love with your little crush. How do you feel about Elena?"  
"I don't want her to be with Damon," she blurted out before she could stop herself. "It was different when I though they were friends, but now I can't help feeling jealous. It might be because of the stupid sire bond thing, but I don't like being anyone's second choice."

Damon frowned, but didn't say anything.

"Now let's spice things up," she turned towards Damon. "How do I find the cure?"

"There's a professor," Damon scowled. "The witch's mentor. There, happy?"

"Very. Now Elena, how do you feel about Damon?"

Elena hesitated.

"Answer Elena!"

"Being with Damon makes me feel happy. Like everything is unpredictable, and I feel. . .free. But when I'm with Stefan I feel like I'm a project, like a broken toy." she whispered. "And I don't want to feel guilty for what I am."

Rebekah smirked. "Are you in love with Stefan?"

"No." Elena said quietly.

"A famous love triangle, my those things are common around her," she stroke Stefan's cheek. "Did it hurt Stefan, someone driving a dagger through your heart? Welcome to the last 900 years of my life. Did it hurt?"

"Yes." Stefan growled.

"Rebekah!" Mary snapped, desperation in her voice. "What are you doing this?"

"Revenge," Rebekah said back. "Against Elena, against Stefan, against Damon, even you. All of you have betrayed me one way or another, you needed a lesson. You can leave. I got what I wanted."

* * *

Mary opened the door and wasn't that surprised when she saw Damon standing there after her little forced "confession" she was glad that Rebekah wasn't living here now otherwise she wouldn't be able to stand it. Yes, ok maybe she should have tried to get Rebekah undaggered instead of leaving it to April, but did she have to torture everyone like that?

"Uh, hi." she said awkwardly.

"Hey, is your evil father home?" he asked with a pointed gaze, apparently he was unfazed by the events that had just occurred.

"No, he's plotting something like always," she opened the door. "Come on in."

Damon didn't move. "What you said. . .at the school. Was any of it real?"

"Of course it was," she said hurt. "I wouldn't play around with your feelings."

"Sorry," he shrugged. "It's just been a long time since anyone's liked me, let alone loved me."

Mary said softly. "It's because you push people away with your words, your actions, your sarcasm."

Damon scoffed. "And that wasn't enough to drive you away?"

She shook her head. "It was almost charming."

He smirked. "I have that effect on people."

Mary raised her head slightly and kissed him slowly. A real kiss this time. Not the kind of kiss they had shared at the Mikaelson ball months ago. She pulled way. "I can't do this."

Damon's face fell a little. "Why not?"

"I can't be with you when I know that Elena's in love with you," she blurted out. "You were in love with her for a long time, how do I know you still don't love her?"

"I don't-"

"But I can't stand the idea of Elena loving you," she whispered. "Like I said I don't want to be someone's second choice. I want us to be together Damon, but I can't. . .not like this."

"Well get the cure for Elena," he murmured. "She'll be with Stefan again and you and I can be together. Isn't that what you want?"

"Isn't that what you want?" she said quietly.

"Yes." he said after a while. "That's what I want."

"Can we leave after all of this is over?" she said hopefully. "I've had enough Mystic Falls drama to last me a lifetime."

Damon nodded. "Me too."

-End of Chapter Twenty-

Thanks for your reviews!


End file.
